Baby's First
by Hypedupash
Summary: He wanted to teach his little man to play baseball, his little princess to ice skate. Contains season 5 spoilers. Please read and review. This is my 1st fic so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Danny and Lindsay Fluff
1. Baby's First Presence

_**Disclaimer:** All recognized characters are not mine, recognized characters are all my own idea._

_Unbeta-ed therefore all mistakes are my own_

_This is my first fic so any reviews would be greatly appreciated._

**Baby's first presence**

Lindsay knew something was wrong when she paid homage to the toilet bowl for the third day in a row, she was lethargic and barely able to contain a meal and her mood was all over the place.

She was three weeks late for her cycle before she dared to see reason and took the pregnancy test; she was hoping for a stomach virus, the pink plus sign terrified her.

She'd just gotten Danny back in her life and she had no idea what his response would be, would he take flight and leave her to raise their baby alone? Would he stay out of responsibility? Did he even want a family? They'd never discussed it, she didn't even know if she was a long term thing.

So instead of telling him she'd begun looking into her options, asking him questions when he came round, no matter what she asked she was still no clearer on the outcome. Lindsay had already decided that she was having the baby; the question remained as to whether or not she would be having it alone.

Danny was growing concerned about her, on nights he'd stayed over she'd wake hours before him and stay in the bathroom for an hour or more, she stopped eating her favorite foods and had begun falling asleep early, he was sure that on the nights he didn't stay over then she'd spend the night on the sofa.

Then there were the mood swings and the crazy questions. One minute she wanted him to hold her while they watched a movie and the next there was a great canyon between them on the sofa.

When she started being secretive he was in two minds as to whether to shake some sense out of her or to throw in the towel, when she'd avoided him at the clinic he knew something was wrong, up until seeing her there he'd mirrored her actions with his own when he'd slept with Rikki, he was secretive and he avoided her just like she was with him.

She knew he had seen her; she'd hidden in the café across the street waiting for them both to leave, luckily she had the afternoon to make up some excuse, she hoped he'd just forget he'd seen her or at least pull her up at home, she'd never expected the confrontation at work, his concerns seeped to her heart, with the urge to throw up she ran for the bathroom with him and his questions following her, she barely wanted to leave the stall, but then again she knew he had the right to know and at least this way she'd know where she stood with him and if she was going to be a single mom then this gave her more time to prepare for that.

The petrified look on her face made him want to close the distance and hold her "I'm pregnant" stopped him in his tracks, a fleeting glance from her face to her midriff and back again, how could he have not noticed, the small bump concealed by her clothing was clearly visible and he'd had her naked the night before too.

"You sure?" the moment he'd asked he knew it was a stupid question, this was Lindsay off course she was sure, she wouldn't look and sound so terrified if she wasn't.

The black and white grainy picture froze all conversation in his mind, he opened his mouth to speak but the lab tech disturbed the moment, a reminder that they were at work and they had jobs to do.

* * *

Her hand touching the back of his was her silent way of asking if they were going to be OK, when he didn't pull away she had her answer, the good luck graces and the sight of the Harris's uniting with their grandson, the last living link to their daughter gave him the courage he needed. He could do this, there wasn't much Danny Messer couldn't do and he wanted to do this, he wanted to be the daddy to Lindsay's baby.

He wanted to teach his little man to play baseball, his little princess to ice skate, he had to admit that since Lindsay had entered his life she'd made it seem more worthwhile; placing an arm around her waist he led her from the precinct and into the waiting cab.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she laid her head on the arm that was using the window ledge as an arm rest "I didn't mean for this to happen" he didn't respond, he had no words yet, instead he shuffled over and laid his hand over her small bump, his lips softly kissed her cheek, he could see the tears in her eyes, the panic of not knowing whether or not he was going to flee at his earliest opportunity.

"I want this" he assured her "I want to be a daddy Linds, to your baby" the tears of relief kissed her cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder, her hand moving from the handle rest on the door to rest atop his on her stomach, his thumb moved to stroke her, fingers lightly intertwining, a soft touch but a big gesture. It might not be easy but the end result would definitely be worth it, now he just needed to convince her he was in this for the long haul.

"You look beat" he commented once the dishwasher was loaded and set on it's cycle, she was slumped on the sofa, her head resting on the arm, eyes fixed on the TV, he couldn't believe how tired she looked and he'd not even picked up on it, he wasn't sure whether or not to feel guilty, even her blinking looked tired "You should sleep Linds" he stated.

"We have to talk about this Danny" she yawned, her voice soft and clearly showed the extent of her exhaustion.

"I'll be here when you wake up" he assured her, a kiss on her cheek before he gently took her hands in his and eased her onto her feet before ushering her through to the bedroom.

She was asleep before the blankets had fully settled around her. Lying down beside her he ached to touch her stomach, where their child lay developing; instead he took out the sonogram and fingered the white blob surrounded by the dark mass, a result of the water she'd no doubt have been told she needed to drink. Now he knew why things with them hadn't been the same, he vowed never to give her cause to doubt his intentions towards her again. Taking the risk he rolled over onto his side and hesitantly laid his hand tenderly over the slight bump beneath the bedclothes. This was his chance to turn his life around, his chance to prove that he had changed from the man who had broken her heart and tossed her away like last nights left over soup.

_So let me know what you think. Anyone with any ideas in pregnancy milestones, i'm thinking maybe if i get enough hits i'll do to the baby's first birthday... also if anyone has any idea on baby names, i'd be greatful._


	2. Baby's First Kick

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognized, anything not recognized is all mine.**

_A/N: Wow i really didn't expect so many reviews so quickly, Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to favorites, story alerts etc, it made my day and you are all amazing. And on with the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Two – Baby's first kick**

Lindsay wasn't sure what it was at first, a tiny flutter, almost like having butterflies or gas bubbles, their child moving around inside of her, his or her legs kicking out whilst they got comfortable in their home for the foreseeable future. Maybe her son or daughter enjoyed her shower almost as much as she had and the baby felt the need to let her know.

She'd been so excited when she'd researched what a baby's kick would feel like so early on in the pregnancy and other mom's had confirmed they'd felt the same feelings albeit a little later on, but then again he or she had two smart assed parents who had no patience for waiting around to be developed and to be brought into the real outside world, no longer wrapped in the warmth or protection of his or her mother's womb.

She'd had to stand under the shower an extra couple of minutes, her hands plastered to her stomach in hopes of feeling the small yet beautiful movement once more.

Danny had to smile at her excitement as she told him she thought she'd felt the baby kick that morning, although disappointed that he'd missed the first noticeable movement of his child, her first real smile in what felt like forever touched his heart. He knew he'd jumped in a little too soon with the marriage proposal, although he'd been gutted she'd said no, I mean come on he hadn't even told her he loved her until after that, he'd lightened up when she explained that it wasn't a flat out no, it was a no for now, until they were back on track, right now they were taking baby steps, while their baby made baby kicks in his resting place.

Still he had to try, standing there leaning against the wall, he placed his hand on her more pronounced bump, feeling nothing as she whispered that it had stopped.

"Next time it happens, you find me?" he'd asked without moving his hand, instead lowering his gaze as if he was trying to see straight through her skin.

Just standing there, his and her hands on her belly made it seem even more real, up until now time seemed to be moving way too fast, it was still like a dream, she Lindsay Monroe and him Danny Messer were going to be parents, no one had seen it coming, in fact everyone had thought they were done, that concept alone seemed almost to painful to believe that that's what had almost happened. Both were safe in the knowledge that for now the drama was over and other than the odd snide comment from jealous onlookers things between them were OK and were getting better with every second, minute, hour that passed.

The stoic warning he'd received from Mac told him that if he messed up again, jeopardized his career, or hurt Lindsay in any way then the man himself would personally see Danny on a plane back to Bozeman to meet Lindsay's six brothers and her shotgun bearing father. The thought of losing Lindsay on its own had been warning enough.

Still caught up in their reverie, the two small tiny flutters prompted her to move his hand a little to the left, smiles widening, tears jumping to their eyes "Wow" Danny whispered, moving in closer.

"Yeah" she whispered back.

A click of heels forced them to look up, the lab tech passing by with her head buried into the case file she was probably delivering to the CSI working that particular case made them reluctantly head back to work, after all she had the case of the mysterious berries to figure out.

She wondered with a smile as she pulled her jacket on whether or not the berries were OK for pregnant woman, she'd already sacrificed pizza because the baby didn't agree.

The baby kicking had made his day, even the elephant dung didn't bother him, although he didn't want to be heading home to his soon to be fiancée smelling like crap now did he, he'd just stand in the doorway, leaving Adam's high five hanging in the air, the man feigning hurt.

He wondered as he walked off how much his life would change when the baby did get here, he'd already anticipated the costs, he knew he'd have to give up his Friday night routine with Flack down at Sullivan's for a game of pool for the first few years, he'd already missed the first scan and the first kick, he wasn't about to miss the first word, first step, first smile, he couldn't help but think that even though his social life would go to pot, it was going to be for the better, feeling that tiny flutter had him mesmerized and he loved it. It was time to tell his mommy he was going to be a daddy.

* * *

_So Feedback would be greatly appreciated. I'm thinking Danny's first scan next and then Lamaze class after that or with it, depending what i come up with during the chapter._


	3. Baby's First Class

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything you recognize, anything not recognized is mine.**

_A/N: Again you guys have been awesome on the reviews! Thank you so much! Oh and a massive Congratulations to Anna Belknap on the birth of her second child! And how great a kiss was that unaired Kiss???_

_Chapter edited and resubmitted - Thanks for gwen24 for feedback on this one. I'm taking you advice! Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Baby's First Class**

Danny had booked the day off two weeks in advance just to ensure that he could join Lindsay in her first Lamaze class right after the scan, the first one that he'd be seeing.

The moment the quick loud thumping of their baby's heartbeat filled the small doctor's office he let the gathered tears fall, his hand squeezing hers as he reached up and kissed her temple while idly stroking her hair.

"That's our baby" she whispered through her own tears. The baby moved his arm as the ultrasound Doppler moved across her stomach, making it seem even more real, he couldn't believe that just a few weeks ago he'd thought about giving his relationship up if she didn't give him a good enough excuse for her strange behavior.

"Our baby" he agreed with yet another kiss as Julia Adams hit a few buttons to print off several images of the frozen picture on screen, the best shot of their baby she'd been able to get, the baby took after his father in the fidgeting department she'd noticed as she left the room to pick up the printouts.

With the promise of being able to know the sex at the next appointment she left them both alone to gather themselves and for Lindsay to redress.

Danny smiled as he helped her wipe the clear gel from her skin with the paper towels and then held her hands while she sat up and pulled her top back down. Leaning forward he rested his forehead lightly against hers "Marry me?" he asked in a whisper, mentally crossing his fingers hoping she wouldn't think he was asking just because of the emotion they were both experiencing. He pulled away in shock when she nodded "Yes" pulling him closer she kissed her fervently.

They pulled apart when the nurse cleared her throat with a smile and handed the five requested scan printouts, advising them on a parting note to book the next appointment for four weeks time.

They were both nervous parents to be, the OB/GYN had recommended the class to help them prepare on the labor and to focus on alternative pain relief methods, to prepare then for the first few months post labor.

He could tell she was nervous, she was stating facts; I mean who needed to know that Lamaze Classes were invented by some French guy named Ferdinand Lamaze and had been in place since the 50's in the US? How the heck she knew it was beyond him anyway. He'd laughed at the look on Lindsay's face when the middle aged woman at the front of the class demonstrated what would happen during the delivery using real life birthing videos. Saying that it had terrified him too, he did not want to see her in that much pain. The elbows she was digging into his thighs, no doubt on purpose was starting to hurt, yet that looked like a breeze in the park compared to the screeching woman on the TV set. The baby fluttered when she cracked up with him, only after the woman leading the class explained that the woman had had no pain relief and the baby was three weeks overdue, maybe the doctor's would recommend a c-section because it really didn't look all that nice, then again as long as their baby was safe and healthy she'd take whatever pain she needed just to hold that newborn in her arms for the first time.

Danny had almost toppled over with laughter as the couple beside them had thrown him a dirty look for taking the piss during the breathing exercises, calming himself down enough he sat behind Lindsay, her between his legs, his hands on her bump, his head on her shoulder. He knew he'd be in shit when they got outside but he didn't care, he was going to be a daddy and no amount of scowling from Lindsay about his immature behavior was going to put a dampener on his day.

He vowed to keep her away from the table that held the plastic birthing simulation kit, that thing looked like it could take an eye out, or at least prompt her to take his out. Outside he was shocked when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you" she whispered when she pulled back, her hands snaked around him making their way into his back pockets, holding him close to her.

"What for?" he asked confused, reveling in her close proximity.

"For making me a mommy" she teased "And for being our baby's daddy" she laughed once she'd heard what she'd said "for loving me, you distracted me enough in there, now you just got to do it when he's ready for meeting his parents" she smiled at him before adding "You're doing the diapers and the crazy hour feeds"

"I'll always love you Lindsay" he kissed her nose with a smile "Now I just got to marry you" he smirked, taking her hand they headed for the lab; they had a baby to show off "and for the record, diapers I can handle but I aint got the figure for the feeding" he laughed when she slapped him upside the head.

* * *

_Ok so i don't think i'm too sure on this chapter it sort of just came to be in a mumble jumble kind of way..._

_Let me know what you think please._

_A massive Thanks once again to all you guys who have read and taken the time to review or added this story to fave's and story alert._


	4. Baby's First Bedroom

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything that you recognize here, anything not recognized is all mine._**

_A/N:- Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, If you've reviewed and i haven't replied, thank you for your feedback on that last chapter. You guys all rock!_

_I'm definately not too sure on this one, so feedback and such would be fantastic :-)_

* * *

**Chapter Four – Baby's first Bedroom**

Now that his apartment was now theirs, and they both knew the sex of the baby they could get started on the nursery, his spare bedroom had been emptied and repainted a soft cream color while pale yellow curtains now adorned the window, Flack and Hawkes were in there cursing as Mac instructed how the carpet should actually be laid.

Danny and Lindsay sat amidst the mountain of freshly washed baby clothes and blankets along with soft toys and furnishings, carefully sorting through into individual piles to be put away or aside to be taken to the hospital when she went into labor.

"My Dad's a Geek" Danny mumbled as he held up a romper suit with those very words emblazoned across the chest; Lindsay simply rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You're my geek" she teased, leaning over slightly to kiss him softly.

Hearing Flack speak out in triumph they both stood to inspect the baby's bedroom, with only nine weeks until Lindsay's due date, they wanted to be ready with plenty of time incase their offspring decided to arrive early.

As soon as the three men had left, Lindsay set to work vacuuming the carpet fibers that had been left behind from the trimming of the rug to fit the room, while Danny began moving the flat pack boxes holding the crib, changing table and cupboard. Stella was storing their pram and stroller, Danny refused to have it in the house before the baby was born, claiming that it brought bad luck if they did.

Using the wall for support Danny began assembling the pine crib, Lindsay handing him the screws, holding it in place when it needed it. Danny watched her as best he could, the last few days she had been uncharacteristically quiet, her teasing tone barely there anymore, he noticed that she drifted off into her own world more often now too. "You OK?" he asked, concern etched in his tone as he screwed the final bolt in place and tightened it as tight as he could.

"I'm scared" she whispered, turning her head to look out the window, avoiding his gaze, she nervously spun her gold wedding band on her finger, a tiny piece of jewelry that signaled their unity.

"What you scared about?" he asked, moving closer, taking her hand in his, forcing her to look at him.

"I don't know how to be a mom; I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to deliver the baby, that it will hurt too much and I won't be able to do it" she answered, looking at him, letting him see her panic.

"Hey, we're both going into this blind, but we're doing it together" he reassured her "And we both know that your body will change when the baby's ready to come, and you can always change your mind about having the epidural, no one is going to think any different if you take pain relief Montana" he smiled "I already think your amazing" his hand swept over her stomach lovingly "We can be scared together but I know that the first time we hold our baby it's gonna be worth it"

"I love you Dan" she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good job you married me then" he teased "I love you too, now what do you say we finish the rest of this bedroom and then I can take you out for some lunch"

It was with a comfortable silence that the rest of the new furniture was constructed and settled into place; Danny unpacked the newborn diapers into the changing unit while Lindsay folded the rest of the clothes into the closet.

The crib was all set and made, soft thick cream bumpers covered the lower bars to protect their baby during sleep, a white Yankee's teddy Flack had given them sat at the bottom of the cot "all that's missing is the baby" Lindsay smiled as Danny hung the custom made mobile over the crib, a mixture of 49ers and Yankees memorabilia carefully made by Adam during a quiet stint at the lab before Lindsay took her maternity leave.

"You still scared?" he asked, standing behind her, arms wrapped tightly around her.

Lindsay nodded "Not so much, but yeah, I just… I can't wait to meet him you know, at the same time I want him to stay put so I don't tear myself in half giving birth, you know I'm all for the tale about the stork becoming reality" she smirked.

Danny smiled, figuring it best to keep quiet rather than come back with a witty line that a) would end up with her horrified and refusing to give birth or b) him on the couch.

With a final glance over the finished bedroom, they allowed themselves to imagine what it would be like with a sleeping newborn resting in the newly constructed crib.

* * *

_A/N: So some feedback would be nice, good or bad, but please constructive criticism is great. There may be a delay in the next few chapters, I have to train for a charity skydive ;-s_

_I'm still open to baby names (male) and milestones etc_

_Unbeta-ed so any mistakes are my own_


	5. Baby's First Vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

_A/N: Oh my word! You guys have been amazing on the whole review front, i really didn't expect this to take off in all honesty. Hope you like this one as much??? Reviews and feedback are very much appreciated ;-)_

_Unbeta-ed therefore all mistakes are my own._

* * *

**Chapter Five – Baby's First Vacation**

"He's doing it again isn't he?" Flack asked as he joined the trio of onlookers, consisting off Stella, Hawkes and Adam, all of the staring intently at an very exhausted looking Danny Messer, the young Italian in question, currently working through his third shift, with only an hour of sleep separating each one.

Stella nodded "She's selfish" none of them knew why Lindsay had gone back to Montana three days previous, all they knew was that she had gone and Danny was filtering his emotions into his work once more.

"We don't know what happened Stella" Hawkes reasoned, he was always the mediator, never one for conflict unless it was something he truly believed in. In truth he thought Stella was jealous, she had yet to find a relationship as strong as theirs, let alone be in a position to have a baby. Though he had to admit, none of them, other than Mac off course, had expected Danny Messer to fall in love, let alone marry, or father a child.

* * *

Danny hummed along to the tune that had caught in his head, he really needed to solve this case, that way he'd stand a better chance at Mac allowing him a week off to fetch Lindsay back from Montana, her Uncle Freddy had driven her down, not content on her flying, not that she'd be allowed too, he wanted to be the one to drive her back.

He'd smirked when the blonde lab tech Susan had flirted with him, he knew they all thought Lindsay had left him, he'd reveled in being able to waggle his wedding band at her in a silent response.

With the GCMS bringing him out of his daze, he headed over to pick up the printout that identified the substance he hoped would crack the case wide open.

"Boom" he muttered "Flack let's go" he called out as he flung his lab jacket to the coat hooks, smiling when it caught with the sleeve. "Jefferson lied, I don't like liars" he reasoned as they both caught the next elevator down.

* * *

The trip normally took around three days, into their fourth day they were only just seeing road signs for Montana, Lindsay had made him stop every few hundred miles so she could relieve herself and walk. Freddy could see the faraway look in her eye, something he'd only seen once, when she was three and her mother had given her that doll she'd begged for. Her hand rested protectively over her bump, with only a matter of weeks until the birth, this was the best time to visit her family, when the baby arrived both her and Danny would be way to busy with the baby and it would be a long while before she'd see her parents again. She'd hated that Danny hadn't been able to get the time off from work to come along, it would be a whole week before she saw him again, not a massive amount of time, but still it was enough.

Three hours later they pulled onto the off road track that led up to the Monroe Ranch, she wanted to run from the car into her father's arms when she saw him stood on the porch, cowboy hat tipped back, pipe balanced loosely in the corner of his mouth, the large bump prevented her from doing so, instead she waddled and hugged him with a smile before he led her inside to rest her feet and to eat something.

* * *

"So you and Monroe good?" Flack asked trying to be discreet as they headed back to the precinct to question there only suspect.

"Me and Messer are good" he counteracted with a grin, "She's seeing her parents, before the baby gets here" he informed him "Her mother doesn't like flying, and this is the last chance she's going to have for a while"

"So the whole work thing?"

Danny nodded "So I can go down to drive her back" he turned slightly to look at Flack "You all think she left me didn't ya?" he asked with a grin to show he wasn't mad "We're having a baby, we'd sit and work things out" he told Flack once his friend nodded sheepishly.

Mac had agreed, Stella hanging on his shoulder with her perfected puppy dog look had won his request, taking paternity leave early, he headed home to pack, checking one final time to make sure their son's room was ready for his arrival, his three sonograms hung on the wall, framed in a white and blue frame, each one highlighting how quickly he had grown, his features becoming clearer with each one. "I love you Kiddo" he whispered, his finger stroked the most recent scan, the one where his son lay resting, his hand clenched in a thumbs up gesture, something that had made him smile with a "that's my boy" at the doctor's office.

He couldn't imagine how different his life would be if both of them had gone their separate ways.

Heading for the airport, he counted down the minutes until he'd see his wife and son again.

* * *

She lay fast asleep, her head on her fathers lap as he stroked her hair, her mother sat across the room knitting the blue baby blanket she had started when Lindsay had called to announce they were going to be grandparents, Lindsay had yet to find out her older brother had gone to pick her husband up from the airport, armed with a threat to make sure the latest son-in-law knew just how important Lindsay was to them and what the repercussions of her getting hurt would be.

James Monroe saw rather than felt the powerful kick his grandson was inflicting on his daughter, one thing was for sure, there baby would be the most loved baby ever.

Hearing his son Jackson shush their visitor, he held Lindsay's head in place and signaled for Danny to take his place on the couch, before resting her head back down on his lap.

Danny grinned when she double blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming "Daddy why do you look like Danny?" she teased as she reached up to kiss his cheek, with a wink she pinched his arm. "Just making sure I'm not dreaming" she giggled when he rubbed the now tender spot.

"You're supposed to pinch yourself" he grinned "Mac let me come"

Lindsay nodded and moved to sit up "And how many hours did you work to make him come to that decision"

"You know Stella is really good at the whole puppy dog look, we need to keep him away from her cos' there is no way on earth our son is learning that look Montana"

"He won't even need it" she smirked "He has you hooked already"

* * *

_A/N 2: OK so i know this is a little fast paced, but the next chapter is going to be a big one and deserves to be it's own chapter rather than botched together so to speak._

_I'm gonna need a little help on deciding on names too, i have three in mind 1) Caleb Benjamin 2) Lewis Benjamin or 3) Rylan Benjamin....... Huge credit & thanks to afrozenheart412 for the middle name and idea :-D_

_So i would love to know what you all think. Please :-)_


	6. Baby's First Appearance

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

_A/N: Massive thanks to all the reviews and name suggestions. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much :-) Any feedback would be much appreciated. Huge Thanks to afrozenheart412 for the middle name idea._

* * *

**Chapter Six – Baby's First Appearance**

She was well beyond pain, exhaustion was settling in, twenty-four hours she had been in labor and yet still their baby showed no sign of arriving anytime soon, having just been administered the epidural she lay back on the bed to sleep at the midwife's instruction, Danny lay down beside her, his arms holding her in place, soothing her with his stroking actions. Within minutes Lindsay was asleep, the labor so far had been hard on her, this being the third time at the hospital, the other times, she had been sent back home because she wasn't progressing in labor fast enough, now with her contractions coming hard and fast and with only three centimeters left for her to dilate they were back again, he could see the pain in her face, yet she breathed through it just like they'd practiced in Lamaze. His admiration for her grew even more.

He took the time to study her, her hair was damp with sweat, her cheeks flushed from the exertion of the contractions, yet she still looked beautiful.

"She'll be OK won't she?" Danny asked the midwife as she moved around the room, preparing everything for the delivery.

The nurse nodded with a smile, "she'll be ready when she wakes up" she reassured him.

Feeling her shift next to him he turned his attention back to her, suddenly he was nervous, within a matter of hours he'd be meeting his son for the first time, a newborn that would rely on his parents for everything and anything.

A tight grip on his hand forced him from his sleep, hearing her moan out through clenched teeth he sat up and moved to sit behind her, whispering words of comfort in her ear, he rubbed her back soothingly, his other hand accepting the cold damp cloth from the nursing assistant to wipe her brow when she needed it.

"The baby's head's crowning" the nurse told them, as she inspected Lindsay one more time, "When you get the urge to push, I want you to take a deep breath and push for as long as you can and as hard as you can" she instructed, her voice full of authority.

Danny adjusted himself and gripped her hand tighter to show her support.

"You can do it Montana" he whispered to her.

He didn't see her hand reach up to grab his shirt in her fist to pull him down to her eye level "My name is Lindsay you asshole" she muttered through clenched teeth before she bore down and pushed as hard as she could.

"We've got the head" the midwife informed them "Another long push for the shoulders"

"Make him do it" she mumbled as she shifted and readjusted her grip on Danny's hand and his thigh "You do it Danny, he's your baby too, we should share the pain"

Danny stifled his laugh and kissed her temple "seeing you in pain is pain enough" he winced as she gripped tighter while she pushed with a muffled scream.

* * *

Hearing the tiny cry fill the silent room Lindsay relaxed back into Danny with a tired and relieved smile "You did good baby" Danny smiled as he turned her head to his and met her lips in a soft kiss.

The nurse cleared her throat as she presented them with their newborn, wrapped loosely in a soft blue blanket.

His tiny eyes blinked furiously, trying to grow accustomed to his new surroundings, his small hand clenched around Danny's pinky finger while Lindsay stroked his cheek affectionately. Both of them were reluctant to hand him back to the nurses for the newborn screening tests.

"Wow Linds" Danny gushed as he helped her to sit up to change into her own pajama's, the hospital nightgown now making her cold as her sweat dried into the fabric "Wow" he repeated as she pulled her cotton jumper over her head.

Leaning forward she kissed him tenderly "We should tell the others" she whispered against his skin "I love you"

"I love you too" he answered back kissing her nose "About the whole Montana thing?" he questioned, slightly nervous.

Lindsay giggled, "I'm sorry, heat of the moment kinda thing"

"Phew" he whistled with a grin and a wink before he helped her back up the bed, a quick text message later, he crawled up beside her just in time to be passed their newborn back and an advisory notice to see their own doctor for the results of his tests.

Following the instructions from the nurse Danny watched in awe as Lindsay began nursing their son, his tiny hand clenched and unclenched against Lindsay's exposed breast, "Does is hurt?" Danny asked, curious as he gently sat back down beside her, his hand stroking the head full of dark hair.

"It's a little sore" she whispered looking up "I've felt worse pain" she grinned with an eyebrow raised

"Stella's rounding the troops up, gonna drop the pram at ours first" he informed her.

Lindsay nodded and laid her head against Danny's shoulder as she redressed and burped the newborn as she was shown earlier.

* * *

Almost every traffic law had to have been broken as Stella raced excitedly through traffic, with an ease only a New Yorker could manage, Flack, Hawkes and Adam had grabbed hold of every near surface they could to prevent being thrown around the Avalanche, Mac not far behind drove Angell and Sid in a similar manner, the day shift luckily had arrived and taken over by the time Danny had called with news of the new arrival.

It had taken all of two minutes to convince the super of Danny's building to take the pram upstairs and leave it in the master bedroom, Stella really was a force to be reckoned with when her mind was set to it, she'd proved that over the whole fiasco with Sebastian Diakos.

Flashing her badge at the receptionists as she called out Lindsay's name ensured they were directed to the right floor with minimal delay.

They only slowed slightly while they took the time to study the new family through the window, Danny holding his son against his chest while Lindsay lay beside them asleep, her arms wrapped around Danny, her head on his shoulder. Quietly they crept in the room, arms full of helium balloons and soft toys, while Mac held flowers for Lindsay and Danny.

The proud smile on Danny's face made them smile in return as they all crowded the bed, with a slight nudge Danny woke Lindsay up.

"Guys we'd like you all to meet Caleb Benjamin Messer" Danny smiled as Mac carefully cradled the newborn, awkwardly at first before he settled and sat down to admire the person who was without a doubt going to be a huge part of the crime lab and it's staff.

* * *

_Huge thanks to the people who voted for names, etc._

_Massive thanks to all my reviewers so far :- dantana-addict, GRACE5, Laurzz, Shanabear, Southerngurl1227, uscrocks, afrozenheart412, RyansGirl, Bmangka, CSI-Wanna Be-23, Gwen24, creggafoeseeker, carly-babes11, pretty7, Nothatrose, Shortcake82, webdlfan, kayleetaraquinn - - - - - You guys all rock xxxxxx_

_So what do you all think?_


	7. Baby's First Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is all mine.**

_Wow the reviews just keep coming, i love you guys xxx_

_Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine_

_Would love your feedback on this one too xxx_

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Baby's first home**

Twenty-hours, thirty-three minutes and fifty six seconds had passed since Lindsay had brought their son into the world, it wasn't that he was counting or anything it's just that the birth was up there with the rest of his greatest days to date, alongside his first time with Lindsay and his wedding. Now his family was ready to leave the hospital for the first time. Picking up the carry seat with his sleeping son he reached his free hand out to take Lindsay's as he lead them to their car.

Ten minutes later he finally admitted the seat was secured firmly, jumping into the front seat he drove them home.

Setting the seat down on the coffee table, Lindsay unclipped Caleb from his seat and began nursing him while Danny unpacked the hospital bag, "Mom's gonna pop up later" he told her as he sat down beside them "Want me to run you that bath?" he asked seeing her yawn.

"Sure" she smiled gratefully as he kissed her cheek.

Five minutes later his wide-awake son lay in the crook of his arm. "How about it big guy?" Danny asked with a grin "Fancy a tour of your new home?" his son just blinked in response. "I thought so, we'll start with your bedroom huh?"

Danny stood and adjusted Caleb so he was nestled in his arm against his chest, heading towards the room directly across from theirs he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Pretty nice huh?" he asked, knowing full well he wasn't going to get a response "I mean you can always change the color later if you don't like it, but for now it's nice enough" he smiled and moved towards the crib "This will be your new bed, I know you like sleeping inside Mommy but between you and me, she likes being able to see her feet, but daddy made sure you got the nicest mattress so you should be OK" Caleb only blinked in response.

"Mommy said that we have to let you choose your own team, but Uncle Adam made you this, and we all know you'll support the Yankee's so if mommy mentions the 49ers, just humor her OK?" Danny smiled as he moved his son to make him more comfortable.

A small whimper escaped Caleb as they moved into the hallway.

"This is where mommy and daddy sleep, so we can hear you when you cry in the night" as if on cue Caleb whimpered and gave the first hint of a cry "It's OK" Danny soothed the infant "We know what you sound like" he laughed as Lindsay joined them in the bedroom to change into some slacks to wear around the house.

"Giving the grand old tour?" Lindsay teased as she dressed.

"Don't worry about Mommy" Danny whispered dramatically "She likes to pick on daddy sometimes, we just have to let her think she's funny" he continued with a smile and a wink in Lindsay's direction.

"You think Mommy's funny don't you baby?" Lindsay teased as she joined them on the edge of the bed; a whimper answered her "See" she smiled.

"So would Mommy like to join Daddy and Caleb on the tour of la casa di Messer?" Danny asked, standing up and holding his arm out in a gentlemanly gesture with a grin.

"Only if you promise me, you'll teach him some Italian when he's older" she nodded as she stood and wrapped her arm in his.

Heading back into the room, they bypassed the bathroom and headed back for the living room.

"And the pool table is where your middle name came from, see mommy bet daddy a Benjamin, I had to let her win though, cos it's not nice to beat a girl, I never paid up, I got creative"

"Danny" Lindsay warned interrupting him "He doesn't need to know that much" she informed him raising her eyebrows.

"And well since I couldn't pay, I had to come up with something better, I think you're definitely better" he finished with a smile "Don't you mommy?" he asked, joining her on the couch and passing their son over to her.

"Definitely" she answered sincerely. "You know I think he's gonna look like you" Lindsay stated out of the blue.

Danny shook his head "He's got your eyes" a knock on the door pulled them from their moment "Mom's here" he informed them as he heard the door open and a broken English accent speak out. "You ready to meet Nona big guy?"

Angel Messer had waited years for one of her boys to phone up and announce the words she wanted to hear, she just never expected it from her youngest, even his mother knew of his reputation, or former reputation as it now seemed, holding the baby as though he was a fragile piece of glass Angel promised them that she would be their babysitter should they ever need one and if they ever needed her she was on their beck and call and above all else they had to promise to make sure Caleb was christened.

Danny nodded before turning to face Lindsay "We're going to have him christened in Montana" he stated turning back to face his mom "We'll fly you over along with the rest of the lab, Lindsay's mom doesn't like flying and I want him to get to know both sides of the family"

Lindsay looked too shocked for words while Angel smiled and kissed her son's cheek before hugging her daughter-in-law expertly with one arm.

"Well I think my grandbaby takes after his father in the stinky diaper department" Angel grinned before passing Caleb back, bottom first to Danny.

"We never showed you the changing table did we kiddo?" Danny teased as he stood and headed for the nursery "What do you say we leave the diaper for mommy to move when it's really stinky?"

"You do Messer and I'm having your a..."

"Language Montana" Danny cut her off mid-sentence "Don't want to corrupt the baby before he's a week old now do we?" he laughed when she opened and closed her mouth to find something else to say instead. "Oh yeah, Daddy rocks" he smiled.

* * *

_So what do you all think? Reviews are definately appreciated_

_Massive thanks and hugs to my reviewers so far:- dantana-addict, GRACE5, Laurzz, Shanabear, Southerngurl1227, uscrocks, afrozenheart412, RyansGirl, Bmangka, CSI-Wanna Be-23, Gwen24, creggafoeseeker, carly-babes11, pretty7, Nothatrose, Shortcake82, webdlfan, kayleetaraquinn, butterfly-92 & Saderia - - - - - - You guys definately rock xxxxxxxx_


	8. Baby's First Tantrum

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and you anything you don't is mine.**

_Wow! That's all i have to say about you awesome reviewers Wow! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. _

_Here is a little sort chapter, sort of bridges the gap from the previous one to the next one_

_Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own._

_Would love your feedback on this one_

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Baby's first tantrum**

Stella was on the brink of pulling her hair out, Caleb hadn't stopped crying since his parents had left an hour ago for a meal to celebrate Lindsay's birthday, it had been a struggle to get his parents out the door in the first place, there was no way on earth she was calling them back early.

She'd phoned Danny's mom who'd advised her to rub his back while rocking him gently just like Lindsay did when she was soothing him to sleep. That had failed when he just cried harder and louder. Hawkes had advised her to feed him the bottle of breast milk they'd left behind, but he just spit it up and cried somewhat louder.

Mac had told her to lay him in his crib in the dark with the mobile running in the hopes of calming him down, claiming that he was too tired to sleep of his own accord. His face had grown red with the amount of crying he was doing.

So far she'd bathed him, fed him, changed him, sang to him, and rocked him, yet nothing seemed to soothe him. Stella was relieved to see Flack stood in the doorway offering his help, after looking after his nieces and nephews he was 'somewhat of an expert' or so he said, whatever he thought his magic power was Caleb was having none of it.

Adam was next to arrive, trying to distract the newborn from his cries by jumping up and down in the living room making sounds and noises that had made Mac look at him with raised eyebrows and the hint of a smirk.

When that failed he sat down defeated and red-faced.

Hawkes checked his temperature incase he had a virus that none of them were aware off, other than being one or two degree's above average temperature, nothing was wrong with Caleb, he'd even checked for a sore bottom, just in case.

Hearing a key turn in the lock, all of them turned, looking sheepishly at an unhappy looking couple of parents.

Lindsay instantly relieved them of the newborn and almost as quickly she had reduced him to nothing but whimpers and sniffles "Who wants to share why the neighbors had to call us and not you guys?" Danny asked, grinning at a flushed yet relieved Stella "We told you he doesn't like to be left"

"I'm gonna go put him down" Lindsay whispered so as not to wake the napping infant in her arm

"We just wanted you to have a good night, normally he's so quiet, hardly ever cries" Stella informed him, bewildered at how quick Lindsay had calmed the infant into a sleeping state.

"We'd have done something here" Danny told them "You should have called, we wouldn't have minded"

Flack grinned as he smacked Danny on the back "You make a great daddy Messer" Flack teased, his voice hinted with sincerity.

"Yeah well, he's my little boy, so if you'll excuse me, I'm a gonna go say goodnight"

By the time they had left the nursery the rest of the team had left, settling down on the sofa, Danny pulled Lindsay into his arms and kissed her shoulder "I don't think I've ever heard him cry that hard Montana" he admitted.

"That's because he hasn't, he missed his mommy and his daddy" Lindsay told him, placing a kiss to his cheek "I don't think we should leave him with strangers for a while, not until he gets used to them all anyway"

Danny could only nod in agreement.

"I think I might go check on him just in case" Danny told her, after a few minutes of silent debate in his mind. "I won't wake him" he promised when she looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

Ten minutes later he still hadn't joined her in bed, smiling she tiptoed across the hall, wearing nothing but his Yankee's shirt, seeing him leaning over the crib, with the side lowered, his hand running gently over Caleb's rising and falling chest made her heart jump with pride. "I don't want to leave him again Montana" he whispered as he wound the mobile up and left it playing the lullaby tune.

"Me neither cowboy, me neither" taking his hand in hers she led him back into their room and checked that the baby monitors were on and the volume was turned on. She had a feeling that come three am, she'd find Danny in Caleb's nursery soothing the inevitably hungry baby.

* * *

_Massive thanks and hugs to all you reviewers._

_Would love to know your thoughts on this chapter, also to those adding this story to story alerts and faves i would love to hear your thoughts and feedback on this story._

_Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing etc...._


	9. Baby's First Christening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

_A/N: a massive thanks once again for the reviews from all you lovely people, so sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter. Hope you all like it :-) Feedback would be very much appreciated :-)_

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Baby's First Christening**

Caleb's little white suit, complete with miniature waist jacket and bow tie was hung safely inside the protective suit hanger, the item itself was safeguarded by Danny's mom who was protecting the christening suit as though it was her life, no one was allowed to touch it unless it was absolutely necessary.

The wearer of said suit lay sleeping in his travel seat, wrapped securely beneath his fast becoming favorite cotton blue blanket, his fist gripping the edge of the blanket, should anyone try to take it from him while he slept.

The woman sat in the departures lounge next to them, cooed verbally over their four month old son, Danny half wanted to shake her, could she not see he was sleeping, he had started teething so his sleep had been affected, a tiny smile graced Caleb's sleeping face before it vanished just as quick, Danny and Lindsay couldn't help but watch him as they waited for the announcement of their flight to Montana. Lindsay had to bite back a laugh every time she caught the end of a tale Angel Messer was telling the innocent and probably non-interested passengers how she never thought she'd be a grandmother, let alone welcome a daughter in law into the fold, all thanks to her playboy son.

That had earned a few curious glances from young women and the odd man, she noticed, but she put those all to a stop as she warned them off, mindfully playing with her wedding band and glancing quickly to their son and back again. Danny was too interested in his son to notice anything different.

"He's sucking his tongue Montana" he stated out of the blue.

"It's a comfort thing" she assured him, a gust of wind as the door opened made Caleb grasp his blanket tighter in reflex.

"You know when he's older he's going to be trailing that thing behind him wherever he goes, and we're going to have to think of ways to kidnap it just to wash it" he grinned when she nodded with an eye roll.

"That's where your baseball skills come in" she reminded him with a wink as the first announcement calling travelers with children, elderly and disabled echoed through the room, surprisingly their infant remained fast asleep.

Danny had to physically remove his mother from between two students who were visiting a friend just outside Bozeman.

They were seated before the rest of the passengers filled the remaining seats; Caleb had woken on a whimper when the air stewardess had jostled his seat while she fidgeted trying to neaten her shirt. His hand gripped his forefinger tightly from his spot in the travel seat which was nestled securely between them; his mother had insisted she finish her tale to the two students who miraculously had a seat free at the end of their aisle.

A laugh from Caleb filled the air as he flicked his soft blue eyes back and forth between his parents, "What?" Danny asked with a grin, his head moving in closer as the signal for doors closing echoed through the aircraft. A giggle answered him.

"Just like your mommy" Danny mused, as he settled into his seat, preparing for take off.

The finger that remained grasped in his son's hand made it's way with Caleb's help into his mouth, Danny feigned disgust as Lindsay laughed and Caleb cooed.

"You know you're lucky I love you" he smiled as he wiped his finger dry. As soon as it was safe to do so his son was coming out of that chair and onto his knee

Returning from the bathroom, Danny smiled when he saw the back of his son's dark head of hair on Lindsay's lap, watching in amusement as Caleb tried to latch onto Lindsay through her shirt, grabbing the bag from the overhead locker he handed the bottle of baby milk over to her, Caleb sucked on the teat eagerly as soon as Lindsay teased his lips with it, his small hands grasped Lindsay's shirt, he smiled around the bottle whenever he caught sight of Danny, it had to take Lindsay stroking his cheek to make him focus on the task at hand.

Having been fed and winded, his son grinned and bounced happily on his legs, Danny's hands wrapped around his tiny waist stopped him from falling and hurting himself, a tiny hint of two bottom teeth could be seen when he smiled, yet he only ever let Lindsay place the teething gel on his gums to ease the pain, Danny was used as more of a chewing toy when the pressure got to an annoying stage. Right now his nose was being pulled from his face while his thighs were being tortured by his son's overactive converse clad feet.

"Why don't you bounce a little harder Kiddo? Daddy can't quite feel you just yet" he winced sarcastically with a smile, before settling him down on his knee to calm him down before they had to wrestle him back into his chair.

Touching down in Montana, Caleb fussed noisily as they moved quickly through the throng of people crowding Gallatin County Airport, moving off to the side out of the way, he lifted Caleb from his chair and cradled him tightly in one arm with a practiced ease, handing the now empty chair to his mother he relieved Lindsay off one of the cases.

As soon as they stepped outside they were greeted by a loud shriek as Lindsay's mother hurried towards them, hugging her daughter she looked around for her baby grandson, seeing him sleeping in Danny's arms she simply admired from a distance signaling for her sons to get the cases loaded into the car

Strapping him straight into his car seat Danny and Lindsay donned either side of him protectively.

* * *

It was a struggle to keep Caleb clean on a normal day, with his tendency to dribble his milk and to suck on baby biscuits his clothing quickly grew dirty, trust it to them to pick out a white christening suit, with both sets of grandparents grabbing camera's, recorders and spare batteries, Danny and Lindsay gathered their son's clothing ready to wash and change him.

With Lindsay washing his hands and face clean from oatmeal, Danny grabbed the vest, suit and shoes from the closet where it had been hung. As soon as Caleb was left alone on the bed he rolled over onto his stomach to watch his parents moving around the room with purpose.

Not getting the attention he craved he cooed to make sure they were aware of him, sure enough his mother lifted him onto her lap and replaced his blue vest with a white one, changing his diaper before she pressed the studs together to secure it in place.

One fully dressed, she covered his white clothing with one her t-shirts to stop his dribbling and rested him on the bed while she and Danny finished getting ready.

Standing for photographs before they left for the church, Danny wrapped his arm around a nervous Lindsay's waist; she hadn't been in that church since her friends had been buried almost twenty years previous. Heading off ahead of everyone else they sat on the bench across the street "You going to be OK?" Danny asked after a few moments of silence, him watching her fiddle with Caleb's white bow tie and waist coat.

"I will be" she smiled weakly "I need to do this" she continued, staring across the street at the large white building "I'd feel worse if Catums was still out there"

"I'll be right there with you Lindsay" Danny reminded her "And so will this little guy" he smiled at the infant in her arms "What do you say we go let the big guy up there know about our little guy down here before he decides to spit up on himself"

Taking her hand in his once she stood they headed inside to meet the Pastor who would be running their service, a message from Stella informed them that the rest of the crime lab had arrived in town and were changing for the ceremony.

Waiting on the front pew for the church to fill, and for Caleb's godparents, Stella and Flack along with Lindsay's life long friend Katie Danny and Lindsay fidgeted slightly, Caleb started to fuss at the noises echoing through the small church, finally at what seemed like an hour the pastor was calling them forward to the font stood in the middle of the front of the church, with the godparents joining them.

Once all five adults had declared publicly that they agreed to turn to the church instead of sinful acts the priest lifted Caleb from Danny's protective embrace and cradled the whimpering infant in his own arms, both Lindsay and Danny had to stifle a giggle as Caleb grasped tightly at the Father's white beard.

Releasing his beard from his tiny hands, the father drew an invisible cross onto his forehead "Christ claims you for his own. Receive the sign of his cross. Do not be ashamed to confess the faith of Christ crucified" he said before moving closer to the font and placing two fingers into the holy water. "May God, who has received you by baptism into his Church, pour upon you the riches of his grace, that within the company of Christ's pilgrim people you may daily be renewed by his anointing Spirit, and come to the inheritance of the saints in glory" finishing off with the rest of the congregation welcoming the four month old into the church, Danny relieved the priest off his fussy son, tiny strands of beard hair were untangled from around his fingers by Lindsay before they headed for home to change Caleb and to feed him.

"How do you feel now?" Danny asked once they were alone in their guest bedroom.

Lindsay smiled at hugged the two men in her life "Kelly grabbed his beard when she was christened" she giggled and pulled gently at Caleb's cheeks.

* * *

_A/N: So i would love to know what you all think... :-)_


	10. Baby's First Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is all mine.**

_A Massive thank you to all you reviewers, and to those that have left me feedback, added this story to Alerts and to Faves. It means so much. Thank you._

_And How great was 'Green Piece'?_

_Any feedback would be much appreciated._

**Chapter Ten – Baby's First ****Friend**

Heaven knows what had possessed Lindsay to buy the full length mirror for the hall, something about making it seem bigger, she had stated when he'd looked at her while he fed Caleb his milk. His response had been that the only way to make the small hallway bigger was to knock the wall down.

Right now Caleb was perched on his hands and knees in front of the mirror, in the middle of a staring competition with his reflection, Lindsay watched as he smirked lightly and then rubbed his nose with his hand before lurching forward slightly, seeing his reflection do the same he giggled and reached one hand up unsteadily trying to touch his new friend in the mirror.

Silencing Danny's loud entrance, she pointed to the seven month old who has sat with his hand on the mirror having a conversation with 'his friend'

"He asked for his Daddy today" she smiled as he sat beside her, pulling her into his arms as they watched their first born interact with his reflection

"He asks for you when you're not here" he informed her with a kiss to the temple.

Lindsay shook her head and pulled out her cell phone, playing the recording back she grinned when he teared up at hearing his son ask for 'dada'.

"How long did you spend trying to get him to say mama?" he asked teasingly. She looked at him accusingly, before tucking her phone into her pants and muttering an hour under her breath. Standing up she headed for the kitchen to make the tea, turning around to grab a jar of solid food, she noticed that Danny had vanished from his seat on the couch, sneaking through the apartment she smiled when she saw him sat spooning their son in the mirror. With their son's attention on his father and no longer on his friend Lindsay smiled, Caleb had changed their lives in so many ways, not once did she imagine Danny sat reading to their son before bed, or getting up whenever he stirred in the early hours, or even sat learning his son different words.

Leaving them alone, she headed back to the kitchen.

Danny waited until Lindsay was busy before he snuck off to sit with his son; his reputation was already shot to shreds thanks to Flack, what the homicide forgot to tell everyone that he also went all mushy-eyed as he called it over his god son.

"You do know that's just you" he whispered to the infant he was spooning, to emphasize his point he tapped on the mirror "See just you and Daddy"

Caleb took suit and tapped the mirror too, before smiling and focusing his attention on his father.

Neither one of them noticed Lindsay watching them with admiration and love.

Scooping the infant into his arms he headed back to the couch just in time for Lindsay to serve him a plate of pasta while she held a bowl of brown colored mush, which according to the chair would be a roast dinner or something.

Strapping the infant into his chair and wrapping a bib around his neck.

"I think he needs a sister Montana" Danny stated once she'd scooped the first spoon into his mouth. Lindsay turned to face him that quick she was sure she'd gained some form of whiplash.

Her eyebrows raised and a look of shock on her face made him somewhat nervous "I don't mean right now" he laughed when he clicked onto her train of thought "When he's older, then he won't have to talk to himself in the mirror"

With his mothers attention no longer on feeding him Caleb whimpered, with that no longer working he called out "Mama" with the attention he wanted he opened his mouth and lurched forward trying to get the food into his mouth.

Scooping the food into Caleb's mouth with a smile, she turned back to face Danny with a small smile "he called me mama" she winked "I don't think we're ready for another baby right now Dan, maybe in the future" she assured him.

"I didn't mean right now Linds" standing to put his empty plate in the sink he knelt in front of her, his hands on her knee's. "I love all of this Lindsay, I love you and him with all of my heart, I want a little Montana too babe"

"What if we have another boy?" she asked with a grin.

"We'll stop trying at four" he grinned before turning his attention to a messy Caleb who had somehow managed to grab a hold of his spoon and smeared the baby food all over his cheeks and into his hair.

"Four! Messer! When you start pushing them out then we'll talk" she smiled and kissed him affectionately while Caleb cooed in his chair.

"What do you say big guy, a quick wash and then a day trip out?" Danny asked as he held Caleb in his outstretched arms, holding him away from his own clean clothes "I believe your momma wants to spend some of Daddy's money before Christmas" he smirked "And well as you can see Mommy wears the trousers around here and us boys have to do what she says" he grinned "Especially since Daddy wants you to have a baby sister"

"Go wash the baby Daddy" Lindsay teased from behind him "I'll buy you a doll while we're out"

Danny smirked as he grabbed the small pink baby-gro from the rack and held it up "What do you think Montana?" he asked as she held Caleb in her arms.

"I think it aint gonna fit him" she winked "And it's not your color" seeing his pouting face she walked over and stroked his cheek "Can we at least wait until Caleb is potty trained first?" she asked.

He sighed dramatically "Yes" he nodded "I'll get working on potty training him then shall I?" he grinned.

"Let him learn to walk Danny, just another year or so, it will happen when it happens" she assured him with a hand to his cheek "Can you grab him while I go get something?" she asked softly as she handed their son over.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Montana?" he whispered before she walked off.

"All the time Cowboy, all the time"

* * *

_So what do you all think._

_A massive apology to anyone i missed on review replies, my email server is having problems, so thank you all and much appreciated _

* * *


	11. Baby's First Christmas

**Disclaimer:- I Don't own anything you recognize and anything you do is mine.**

_A/N: Wow this story hit 100+ reviews, that's amazing and awesome and wow! Just Wow! Thank you so much to all that reviewed, gave me ideas and helped me along with this. Massive Hugs to Leilani who made me put this up in the first place._

_I hope you all like this one too. Feedback and reviews would be very much appreciated._

_Un-beated so all mistakes are mine._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Baby's First Christmas**

Last year Danny Messer's Christmas tree consisted of a miniature fiber optic tree that sat neatly and barely insight on top of his TV, and that had been forced upon him by his mother, Lindsay had made a little more effort and purchased a pre-decorated tree and sat it neatly in the corner of her living room, they were too focused on Lindsay's pregnancy to worry about Christmas, Flack however had insisted on buying Danny a calendar with Lindsay's birthday already marked on so that there was no chance of him forgetting again no matter what arose.

This year however their tree was a magnificent twelve foot artificial tree that had yet to be decorated, bags and boxes of fairy lights, tinsel and baubles along with other tree decorations scattered the dining room table while a skeptical Caleb lay on his front, supported only by his forearms studied the green intrusion with wide blue eyes, shuffling forward on his tummy he grabbed a stray bauble and threw it a small distance in front of him, the sound of plastic hitting wood made him smile before he looked around for any sign of his parents, seeing his mother in the kitchen filling his bottle with milk, he shuffled after the bauble which had made it's way under the table, discovering that shuffling on his front got him nowhere he lifted himself onto his arms and knees and lurched forward unsteadily before moving forward a few steps before flopping down heavily onto his front once more. With the bauble within reach he lifted himself up and grabbed the string and pulled it to him with a smile and a coo of victory.

Lindsay smiled with pride as she watched Caleb crawl for the first time, placing his milk on the table she scooped him into her arms and gave him an Eskimo kiss "You're such a good boy" she cooed "You do know that Daddy isn't going to believe me when I tell him don't you" she grinned while he reached up to grab her nose with a grin "all week he's been trying to get you to crawl" she grinned and rewarded him with his milk, settling him into his bouncer chair and lifting it onto the dining table while she decorated the tree before Danny returned, it didn't matter that they were three weeks away from the day itself, it was Caleb's first Christmas they were going all out.

Danny had already given Caleb his first present as a bribe to get him to crawl, it didn't matter where Danny put the 'follow-me' toy on the floor, Caleb wasn't following, turns out it was a Christmas bauble that got him moving, and Danny was against having it up to early.

She smiled every time she turned around to lift something new from the table to add it to the tree; his eyes followed her while he fed himself the bottle of milk.

"What do you think big guy? A star or an angel?" she asked holding them both up for him to view. Silence answered her while her son blinked, his lips suckled around the teat of the now half empty bottle "A star it is" she smiled and added it onto the branch, plugging the lights in to finish up.

Adding the wrapped presents underneath she settled back onto the couch with Caleb in her arms, the eight month old settled against her chest with a yawn and a sigh, with six hours still until the end of Danny's shift she was bored, the apartment was cleaned, the tree was up and the presents were wrapped, sighing she placed Caleb into his coat and pulled his hat over his slowly lightening hair, sliding his mittens over his small hands she wrapped his scarf around his neck before slipping her own on, they hadn't yet taken him to the lab, no one other than their close friends had even met their son, with a bag containing spare clothes, clean diapers and extra bottles they both headed off to the lab, even though she loved spending her time with Caleb she still loved her job, and not doing that job would change her as a person she was sure of it, for convenience she left the stroller at home, it was so much easier to maneuver through pedestrian traffic without it, and the elevator at work got busy at times, besides Caleb was kind of nice to hold. With a text message from Stella telling her that Kendall was back and flirting with Danny made her surprise visit even more beneficial, she wondered whether Kendall had caught wind that she and Danny were married and with their own son. With an inward giggle she stepped onto the subway and found an empty seat, she didn't want to jostle an almost sleeping infant to a state of awake and whiny.

"He looks like a mommy's boy" the elderly lady smiled beside her, with Caleb nestled into her chest Lindsay smiled back.

"He's a daddy's boy deep down, only a mommy's boy when he wants comforting, daddy gets to be the fun parent" she admitted.

The woman smiled and bid goodbye before heading for the doors and leaving the train. "You're mommy and daddy's life saving miracle" she smiled and kissed his sleeping head.

Heading for the doors as the train neared her stop Caleb stirred in her arms, but grabbed a tighter hold of her jacket with his gloved hands.

Catching up with Adam in the lobby she headed upstairs with him, even he seemed relieved at the sight of her; he'd always had a crush on the over confident blonde who bored easily, seeing her flirt with someone else made him uneasy.

Exiting the elevator she had never seen Danny look so relieved to see them, with a grin he headed towards her, his arms outstretched as he hugged her and his son.

"Please tell me you got Stella's text and you're here to save me" he begged with a grin.

Lindsay nodded while he took Caleb from her "What you don't want a busty blonde hanging on your arm?" she grinned "He crawled for me" she informed him with a smile.

"I like sexy brunettes from Montana" he smiled and pulled her into him "and as for you Mr. any chance you can crawl for daddy at some point" nothing but a smile answered him. With a grin she whipped out the Christmas tree bauble and pulled him into their office, removing his outdoor wear she settled him on his stomach and rolled the ball for him to crawl after it.

Sitting on Danny's knee she typed up his paperwork while he watched Caleb chase after the bauble, throwing it further whenever he caught it.

"What do you think we're going to have to use to get him to walk and go potty?" Danny grinned as he breathed in her scent, his hands holding low on her waist, while his eyes followed his son around the room "Cos' I sure as hell aint lining the toilet seat with tinsel or fairy lights"

A squeal from Stella in the hallway forced them to stop what they were doing while Caleb giggled and tried to hide behind his tiny hands.

"You know I could a swore I saw my favorite godson around here" she teased lifting his jacket up and pretending to look beneath it, "Guess I was wrong" she dramatically sighed, seeing Caleb move his hands from his face she lifted him into her arms "I did see you" she smirked and kissed his cheek "Trying to hide from Auntie Stella" she scolded playfully shaking her head and making her curls bounce, the movement making him reach forward to grab the nearest strand.

"I think I should give the tour of the crime lab, seen as though every other time we've tried you've been asleep" she grinned and winked at Danny and Lindsay before leaving them alone.

"You know as much as I love you doing my paperwork, I don't think I got to say hello properly" Danny smiled as he turned her head to his and met her lips in a soft kiss.

Flack sticking his head around the door telling them to take it to the locker room pulled them apart from each other "You need to go rescue baby M from Stella, I need her for a case" he grinned when they rolled their eyes at his nickname for their son.

"Hide me Linds" Danny grumbled as they headed for the break room where they hoped Stella was, so far they'd tried DNA, Trace and QD and no sign of her.

"So I hear you're married" Kendall smiled as she approached the pair just outside Mac's office "Congratulations" she added "Although I still can't see Danny as a dad" she thought aloud.

"He's a great dad" Lindsay defended immediately, a little harsher than she had intended. "Speaking of daddy's boy have you seen Stella?" she asked a little lighter.

Kendall smiled and pointed across the hall "She's crawling back and forth across the layout room"

Danny smirked and unwrapped himself from Lindsay's waist, armed with the bauble he tossed it in Stella's direction, as soon as the ball hit the floor Caleb chased after it making Stella grumble good naturedly.

"We got to attach that thing to a piece of string or something Montana" Danny called back "Flack needs you for a case Stel" he added and lifted Caleb from the floor, brushing the dust from his knees as he did so.

* * *

Changing his diaper as quietly as he good for six in the morning on Christmas day Danny smiled as he held Caleb's hands and pulled him into a sitting position on the changing table, lifting him up into his arms he held him close against his chest before heading back into his bedroom where Lindsay still lay sleeping, they'd stayed up half the night setting the living room up to look as though Father Christmas had been, and then they'd spent the next few hours rediscovering each other in a manner that left them both breathless and even more in love with each other than they'd ever thought they would be.

Settling his son between him and Lindsay's sleeping form he showed him Lindsay's favorite way of waking up, by poking her nose lightly, except Caleb kept poking her cheek instead of her nose.

With a yawn Caleb gave up and nestled himself onto the bed, grabbing Lindsay's arm he laid it over his small frame and grabbed Danny's finger trying to pull him down next to him.

"You're supposed to be excited about Christmas" Danny whispered teasingly as he settled back down, his arms circling them both, holding them close.

"He likes mommy better than new toys" Lindsay mumbled with a sleepy grin "Now be a good daddy and sleep for five more minutes"

They were still sleeping when Stella let herself into their apartment an hour later, followed by Flack and a heap full of presents and the warning that the rest of the crime lab would be there shortly and to have some form of liquid stimulant ready.

The silence and darkness of the apartment made them wander to the nursery, seeing Caleb gone from his crib they crept across the hall, Flack's hand on her arm to stop her made her giggle when he relayed his reasons for not wanting to enter their bedroom, she took great pleasure in reminding him that their son was in the same room with them.

They'd changed positions since falling asleep, Danny and Lindsay's hands were now intertwined across Caleb's stomach, said infant's arms were by his head his nose touching Danny's and his foot was resting on Lindsay's thigh, Stella turned the flash off the digital camera she had brought with her and snapped a few pictures before deciding that they really needed to wake up, sending Flack off for ice cubes she smirked to herself and knelt beside Danny's side of the bed, taking the first ice cube she laid it on Danny's chest only for him to turn and it to fall off before he felt the chill of frozen water.

Grabbing another one she tried to balance it on his shoulder but Caleb stirred under his arm and that hit the sheets too.

Grabbing the third she covered her eyes with her free hand and dropped it into his pants making him grumble loudly, Lindsay lifted her head and covered Caleb's ears, nodding telling him that he could curse for the next thirty seconds or so.

"Jesus Stella, a simple wake up would be sufficient" he finished, ushering them from the bedroom so he could from his now damp clothing he mumbled and told Lindsay it wasn't funny.

Smiling she watched him change, the best thing about being married, she decided, was that she didn't have to pretend she wasn't watching when she got caught.

Danny smirked while she changed, spying Stella's abandoned camera on the bedside drawers he scanned through the pictures, seeing the one of the three of them sleeping he smiled and handed it over for Lindsay to see and a request to remind him to ask for a copy of those pictures.

Poking Caleb's nose to awaken him Danny smiled when his face mirrored the way Lindsay's face screwed up when she tried to brush off his intrusion.

A row of baby teeth smiled back at him before small arms reached up to be lifted from the bed. Heading through to the living room he threw a glare in Stella's direction and gratefully accepted the coffee Lindsay handed him. With the rest of the lab knocking on their door Stella took control with an order for Mac to help her she made the other's sit while they set about preparing dinner while everyone caught up on breakfast.

"Can I go swap my god son for one that doesn't sneeze up liquefied pancakes and syrup all over me" Flack whined when he sat too close to Caleb to be the first to play with the infant once he had been fed. Danny laughed "Welcome to the club, Lindsay likes to face his chair in my direction every time so when he bangs his spoon it's me that gets wind"

"He likes to throw food at Daddy; Mommy isn't going to refuse some fun at breakfast"

It was Stella that decided they'd waited long enough to trade gifts and open presents Lindsay took charge of Caleb and his presents, glaring at Danny when she had to unwrap two layers on every one just because 'he might get eager and tear them' Danny had explained.

"What do you say we put a bit of gift wrap around Daddy and a nice big bow and give him as a gift to Old Mrs. Cruz across the street huh?" Lindsay smiled and stuck one of the gift wrap bows on Danny's nose with a wink. A grumble from Caleb showed he disagreed "Yeah you're right Kiddo she'd just send him back with more gift wrap than we'd sent him with and mommy would have to clean it up"

Catching a glimpse of the eternity ring that Danny had given her she sunk into his side, with a decision that she might have to keep him around for a long time to come. Maybe forever would be long enough.

* * *

_A/N 2: So i would love to know what you all think :-)_

_Massive Thanks to everyone who added this story to their faves or alerts and a massive thanks for reviewing goes to :- carly-babes11, Daisyangel, afrozenheart412, laurzz, CreggaFoeseeker, gwen24, Meredith and Derek, lindsay's idol, summergirlforever, RyansGirl, dantana-addict, GRACE5, uscrocks, pretty7, saderia, butterfly-92, Taylor-romana, NothatRose, shanabear, southerngurl1227, Bmangaka, CSI-Wanna Be-23, Shortcake82, webdlfan, and kayleetaraquinn._


	12. Baby's First Step

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine, Caleb is definately mine :-)**

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really does mean a lot to me, i hope i managed to reply to everyone who did review. If i didn't gimme a shout out._

_Just a little short chapter before i go away, it may be a few weeks before the next update due to a training seminar in London,UK but i have the next chapter in mind and will hopefully have it written and published as soon as i can_

_Again this is un-betaed therefore any mistakes you spot belong to me and apologies in advance._

_I would love once again to know what you think about this. Hugs to afrozenheart412 for ideas, Leilani for throwing things at me to update and Brinchen86 just cos you rock *huggles*_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Baby's First Step**

Caleb had practiced without his parents knowing, strengthening his legs, standing up using the edge of his crib, the edge of the sofa, dropping onto his bottom whenever he heard his mother or his father moving around, they thought that he was going to be a late developer when it came to standing and walking, Caleb however just enjoyed the attention from his doting parents.

Hearing the alarm clock go off in the room across the hall he grabbed his teddy from the shelf beside his crib and sat back down

"He's just playing us Montana" Danny muttered in shock as he and Lindsay spied on their son, trying to figure out how the teddies they placed on the shelf the night before ended up in the crib the morning after. Danny had even been paranoid that he'd been sleepwalking and bombarded his son with soft toys during the night.

With no further movement Caleb stood again and tried to look across the hallway to spy any sign of his parents, with a small whimper he called out for his mama. When that failed to gain attention he cried, he hated being left alone, and although he loved the others at the lab he didn't really want to be left without his parents.

Giving in Lindsay stepped into Caleb's room and lifted him into her arms, neither one of them could stand to see him cry, and although it was rare it still stung when he did.

"Daddy isn't happy you played him" Lindsay smirked as she rocked him against her soothing him "Mommy forgives you" she whispered and kissed his forehead, a tiny cough answered her as the blonde haired infant rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"He's getting a cold Dan" Lindsay informed her husband as he emerged from the bedroom fully dressed for work, following him into the living room, she sat on the sofa while he headed off for the children's medicine they kept in the kitchen cabinet.

The minute Lindsay had spooned the banana flavored liquid into his mouth he decided he needed to snuggle up to his father, the warmth and comfort of his fathers solid chest made him sigh. "So your Daddy's boy when you're not well huh?" Danny teased poking his nose as he turned and hugged him tightly.

"Dada" he answered and turned back around to watch Tom and Jerry on the TV set, he held himself steady, co-operating slightly when Danny tried to dress him, the infants eyes fixed on the cat and mouse duo on the box the whole time.

"Caleb" Danny smirked as he held the cereal bar Lindsay had given him for his son, his son ignored him, choosing the cartoon over breakfast "Caleb" Danny sing-songed, ignorance once again answered him, smiling he waited for his son to pay attention, with an ad gracing the set Danny raised his eyebrows "Oh so you do know who Daddy is then?" he grinned and helped the infant to sit up before handing the bar over. "Can you say love Daddy?" Danny asked.

"Dada ub"

Danny sighed and lifted him into his lap, Lindsay giggled from the doorway "He didn't want lifting up, he holds his arms up for that, he can't say love yet so he says Ub" she informed him as she kissed his cheek.

"I want to spend more time with him Lindsay, I'm missing out on all his baby talk" he squeezed his son tighter in to his body "I'm going to ask Mac to put me on two night shifts in place of two day shifts" Lindsay nodded and hugged her boys.

"We both have the weekend off, why don't we do something, just the three of us, maybe head to the beach or something" Lindsay suggested. Danny nodded with a smile.

"What do you say big guy, think you could walk some, make Daddy's day so he can brag about you round the lab?" Danny asked as he set the infant down at the other side of the coffee table. Caleb grinned as he gripped the edge of the table but remained still, his knee's bouncing slightly. With a shaky leg he stepped forward, his other leg followed in a shuffle, his grip on the table only releasing to let him move forward.

"That's my boy" Danny grinned proudly. Another step and a shuffle made the infant giggle; a knock on the door however startled the infant enough to send him back to the ground with a bump. "Wait here, daddy's gonna throw a tantrum at the douche bag at the door" he grinned knowing full well Don Flack graced the halls of their apartment building, his arms probably full of party decorations for Caleb's first birthday in just under a months time. Caleb had Stella's puppy dog eyes look down to a tee, together, well Stella mainly had begged Danny and Lindsay for the infant to have a party. In translation it was another excuse for them to spoil the first born Messer.

"You just interrupted my boy walking you know that?" Danny grumbled as he swung the door open to let the taller man in.

"Dan don't move backwards, he's behind you" Lindsay warned before she headed for the kitchen to make him a slice of toast, his new breakfast favorite.

Danny watched with a grin as Caleb used his trouser pant leg to pull himself up to a standing position "Dada ub"

"Love you more" he grinned, supporting his son by his hands he walked the infant back to the sofa where his breakfast sat cooling on the table, cut neatly in to four squares covered thinly with chocolate spread. "Why don't you show Uncle Flack what ya got for breakfast?" Danny grinned, when it came to eating toast, the bread became soggy and whatever was spread upon decorated the face and hands of their son like he'd dunked his head in a bowl of soup.

Flack looked horrified as Caleb's chocolate stained hand grabbed his pink and blue striped tie leaving nothing but a grinning boy on his lap and a gooey brown trace on his new tie.

"That's my boy" Danny grinned and ruffled his hair with a wink in Flack's direction "And that's what you get for interrupting my boy's walking time"

* * *

_A/N: So what do you all think?_

_Massive thanks to all my reviewers so far: carly-babes11, Daisyangel, afrozenheart412, laurzz, CreggaFoeseeker, gwen24, Meredith and Derek, lindsay's idol, summergirlforever, RyansGirl, dantana-addict, GRACE5, uscrocks, pretty7, saderia, butterfly-92, Taylor-romana, NothatRose, shanabear, southerngurl1227, Bmangaka, CSI-Wanna Be-23, Shortcake82, webdlfan, and kayleetaraquinn, Brinchen86, Elja and royan1985_


	13. Baby's First Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine, Yes that means Caleb is all mine :-)**

_A/N: Thanks once again you all you lovely reviewers/readers out there._

_So this got updated a little sooner than i anticipated and i hope you like this chapter as much._

_Feedback is muchly appreciated_

_Unbeta-ed so any mistakes are mine and apologies in advance_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Baby's First Birthday**

They remembered that day as though it was replaying back on a video, a year ago to date they'd brought their son into their life, greeted him like the angel he was. Now said angel was laid between them in their bed, grinning and cooing as he and his mother irritated a deep in sleep father.

With Lindsay poking Danny's nose and Caleb poking his closed eyelids, Danny growled in his sleep, with a laugh Caleb hid beneath the duvet and wriggled over to Lindsay. Finally realizing he hadn't actually awoken his father he reappeared slowly, this time his fingers made their way inside Danny's slightly parted lips, yet another grunt sent him below the quilt meaning he missed his fathers grin.

"You OK under there birthday boy?" Danny smirked as he pulled the infant back up "If you wasn't my baby you'd be in trouble for waking me up" he teased "And between you and I, I think mommy is more excited about your birthday than you are" he grinned in Lindsay's direction.

"Are you kidding me" Lindsay answered back excitedly "This time last year we was holding him for the first time ever"

Danny glanced at his watch "I believe that this time last year we were thinking up ways of inducing your labor, and I had you n…"

"Finish that sentence Messer and that baby girl you want is gonna have to wait until Caleb graduates" she warned

Grinning Danny turned to face his son before adopting a serious face "And you didn't believe me when I said Mommy was mean to Daddy"

"He thinks I rock" she informed him "Besides I don't think he's quite ready to share his daddy just yet, did you not see the glares he gave that kid who'd escaped Daycare and you carried him back down" she giggled "If looks could kill Dan" she added.

"What I meant to say was, your mommy is the best in the world" he clarified with a cheesy grin.

"A few more months Dan and then we can start trying, I'm only just recovered from this little terror" she smiled and pinched his cheeks affectionately "I don't think my body would survive if I got pregnant so soon"

Danny nodded in agreement "You up for more toys for your birthday?" he asked the infant laying on his chest "Seriously kiddo you get anymore and mommy and daddy are gonna have to move out into the hall"

"Ub Dada, ub mama" the infant's response made them smile.

Deciding that now was the time to get up Danny lifted Caleb to the floor, slipping his sweats on he followed Caleb through the apartment at a slow and steady pace the latter still getting used to his legs and the fact that they moved him places.

Thirty minutes he'd had the musical instrument toy set and already they regretted it. Well Danny pretended the constant clatter of noise didn't bother him but that was because he'd suggested the gift. Lindsay glared at him as she moved to the kitchen to set out the ingredients to make the birthday boy his cake.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time Montana" Danny confessed sheepishly "And at least we know he'll play with it"

"Yeah because he knows he can wake the state of New York with the drum alone" she told him "What do you say Caleb? Want to help make the cake?" His answer was to bang even louder "Let mommy rephrase that, want to go sit in your chair and pig out on chocolate drops while mommy makes a cake?" this time a smile answered her and her son's arms raising to indicate he agreed "Oh yeah Mommy still has it" she grinned "Hide the dang drum" she begged teasingly.

Strapping him into his high chair he waited expectantly for the chocolate to grace the tray that was being clipped onto the front. "Don't expect this all the time Mister, only on your birthday" she warmed as she dropped a handful of chocolate buttons on to his tray along with a sippy cup filled with milk.

"Thank you" Lindsay prompted. Smiling when he repeated her words of gratitude although a more shortened and babyish version.

Flack's 'cop knock' as Lindsay called it echoed through the small apartment just as the messed up kitchen had been cleaned, Stella's voice filled the hallway as Danny let them in, Caleb hid behind Lindsay's legs, it was fun when Auntie Stella sought him out, she always tickled him and then sneakily gave him candy, he was starting to see the CSI's as a constant part of his life, although Stella had tried unsuccessfully to watch him over at hers for the night, in attempts of letting Danny and Lindsay have the night to themselves, each time the one year old worked himself up into such a state it was a toss up between phoning for an ambulance and calling the Messer's to settle him down. Neither one was needed, they both had a sixth sense when it came to their offspring and they'd be stood in the hallway trying to stifle giggles at Stella's flustered expression.

It always amazed the others at how easily Danny and Lindsay were able to settle him back down, amazed at how they'd both taken to parenthood likes ducks to water. So many lab techs had been waiting for them to trip up and fall, yet the speculations made them stronger, work harder, and love each other more, as if that was even possible.

The obstructions between them before made their love now stronger than ever before.

"Dada" Caleb smiled as he edged his way onto Danny's lap, his chocolate fix had made him hyper active, his legs now bouncing as he stood on his fathers lap, his squeals made Stella giggle and somewhat broody, she'd always wanted to be a mom, maybe if she and Brandon stayed on track she could be, for now she'd make do with spoiling her godson. With that in mind she passed the infant his gift from her which he shied away from until Danny took it and handed it to him.

Lindsay frowned inwardly, why couldn't toy manufacturers make silent toys anymore? With a relaxed sigh she welcomed the heat from Danny's body as he hugged her; she smiled as he kissed her cheek and sneaked his index finger into the bowl of blue icing she'd mixed up.

"I don't think he'd have been bothered whether or not he got a shop bought cake or a home made one" Danny informed her as he kissed her neck.

"I always remembered sitting at the kitchen table on my birthday and mom would be in the kitchen, mixing up a bowl of icing with a cake in the oven, this one year she wasn't well and pop bought a shop one, it didn't feel like my birthday, I want to start a tradition with him, baking him his birthday cake and then licking the bowl clean after" she reminisced "I know he's too young to understand now, but I wanted to start from his first birthday" she felt Danny nod behind her.

"We need to pack tonight" Danny reminded her, they weren't going far, in fact they were only heading to Coney Island, but they'd be staying in a hotel, making the weekend off, one away from home, they both needed the break, luckily they had cribs on demand. Neither one of them could wait to see Caleb play in the sand or splash in the sea. Retrieving the cocktail sticks from the fridge she handed them to Danny while she emptied bags of chips and opened packs of cupcakes, sausage rolls along with a mixture of other party type food, the others were steadily arriving and spoiling Caleb as each one arrived, right now he was playing with a toy scientist set that Mac had given him.

"Do you want to ice his cake?" Lindsay asked as she handed him the bowl of blue mixture. Danny grinned and wiped his index finger covered with icing over her nose. "If there isn't enough for his cake now Messer, you're making a new one" she teased.

"I'll just mix some liquid in and spread it thinly" he bantered back "I mean he's just gonna mush it up, dribble over it, mess his hands up and grab Flack's tie" he grinned "We should make it easy on him and just liquefy the stuff"

"Go ice the cake Cowboy" she smirked before heading through to the living room, the second she entered the room Caleb begged to be lifted up. He was definitely a mommy's boy, and even though her mother had warned her that they were slowly spoiling him they weren't that bothered, why shouldn't they spoil their son? Its not as if he was going to grow up to a brat cos they'd all bring him back down to earth with a bump, besides Danny had spent a good amount of time teaching the infant manners and to have respect for others.

Seeing him struggle with the party hat that someone had fasted on his head, she stretched the tiny bit of elastic so that it was no longer digging into his chin making him seem happier and less fidgety.

With the sole candle lit and the lights dimmed, Danny set the cake in front of Caleb who was sat on Lindsay's knee, instantly they had to move it back out of the way as Caleb tried to reach for the flame while Stella and Sid took turns demonstrating how to blow the flame out, once more he giggle at their blowfish expressions and tried to reach for the flame, this time with Lindsay showing him to blow it cool, several attempts later and the flame was extinguished with Flack sharing the cake out while Caleb squashed a slice of bread in his hands before trying to shove it into his mouth, only when the bread was soggy did he pass it off to Mac for him to take with a look of mock disgust when the wet and chewed up item made contact with his palm.

Flack cheered with success as he fastened his unsoiled tie back around his neck, the item had spent the entire party in his pocket, to avoid the young boy soiling it, a new past time hobby of the Messer infant. Checking the boy's hands for cleanliness he lifted him up to hug him before leaving, with only Danny and Sid seeing the lump of dropped ice cream resting sticky on the infants jeans, both of them laughed when Flack pulled the infant tight to his chest. Placing him back on the floor he ruffled his hair before Caleb toddled back off to stand with his father.

"You've got something on your shirt Flack" Hawkes commented as he headed for the door.

With a string of muffled curses he pointed at the boy playfully with a warning of revenge before heading home to change before work.

Caleb's only response was to retrieve his drum from the pile of toys in the corner and bang loudly with a smile.

* * *

_So what do you all think?_

_Massive thanks and hugs to reviewers so far :-_

_carly-babes11, Daisyangel, afrozenheart412, laurzz, CreggaFoeseeker, gwen24, Meredith and Derek, lindsay's idol, summergirlforever, RyansGirl, dantana-addict, GRACE5, uscrocks, pretty7, saderia, butterfly-92, Taylor-romana, NothatRose, shanabear, southerngurl1227, Bmangaka, CSI-Wanna Be-23, Shortcake82, webdlfan, and kayleetaraquinn, Brinchen86, Elja and royan1985_


	14. Baby's First Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine. Caleb is all mine. :-)**

_A/N: Well after an awful week of work in a very cold Milton Keynes it's very nice to be back home :-) However the only good thing to come out of my shortened trip was my muse worked overtime on me_

_Once again Unbeta-ed therefore all mistakes are my own and apologies in advance._

_And once again you awesome readers/reviewers all rock. _

_Feedback would be muchly appreciated_

**Baby's First Adventure**

* * *

Who knew that when they were told to keep an eye on Caleb, it literally meant keep an eye on Caleb at all times, Sheldon had only taken his eye of the infant for a short second, to input some data and analyze it, and now said infant was nowhere in sight. The worst thing was that Hawkes had volunteered to watch the Messer boy, claiming that he was a doctor with several degrees therefore he could manage watching a one year old boy who rarely caused a stir, and why was it, no matter how hard you looked where you last saw him, you had to look a second and a third time just in case you were overlooking what you were searching for?

Danny smirked as he followed his son at a distance, just to see where he was going, luckily the escapee had decided to venture at the precise moment Danny was arriving back at the lab from the precinct, his mother had fallen ill the night before, hence why he was in the lab in the first place. Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed Lindsay "We got ourselves a runaway" he greeted her with a grin as he followed silently as Caleb crawled with a smile through the lab.

He'd managed to crawl undetected into DNA and hide beneath the table for a few moments giving him the chance to take his converse off, his tongue poking out in concentration as he worked out how to unfasten the laces, failing he opted for just yanking them off with a small grunt, as soon as he was free from his shoes he set off crawling again, leaving his shoes behind and failing to see his father who sneaked in to grab his forgotten Converse.

To say they'd spent two and a half months teaching, begging and bribing their son to crawl, now they wished he'd never learnt, so far they'd found their son hiding in the corner of their bedroom at bath time, in the bathroom at bed time and now performing a strip tease in each room of the lab.

Retrieving his jacket from Mac's empty office he draped it over his arm as Lindsay caught up with him, worried when she saw no sign of their son, it wasn't until Danny pointed him out in QD removing his t-shirt much to the amusement of handwriting specialist Nicole Webber, she smirked as she watched him take off again in nothing more than his baby vest and jeans and socks, grabbing the white t shirt she threw it in the direction of the infants parents informing them that her daughter did the same thing and it was completely normal, clothing provided a restriction in their new found movement.

His jeans were next, they'd picked them up from Stella's empty office, along with his socks, "You know what they say like father like son" Lindsay smirked when she accepted the clothes from Danny as Caleb crawled his way across to their office.

"What Montana?" Danny asked confused.

"Well you can't keep your clothes on either" she grinned with a wink as she stroked his cheek.

Danny smiled "Only around you" and just as he anticipated she blushed, taking her free hand he pulled her into their office, with Caleb sleeping soundly on the floor beneath the window, they both had to admit that Caleb was smart when it came to finding them no matter where they were, and if he couldn't then he'd head to wherever they would find him.

Danny watched as Lindsay lifted and quietly soothed their son as she moved him from the cold dirty floor to the red leather sofa and covered him over with his jacket until he woke and then he could be redressed.

Neither one of them had thought to inform a frantic and panicked Hawkes as they settled down to their paperwork.

* * *

Mac was a good shot first, Danny and Lindsay would kill him and make his death look like he'd taken a long vacation if they'd found out he'd lost their pride and joy.

Seeing the thunderous look on both Mac and Stella's face he regretted calling them, taking a deep breath he pointed out the exact spot beside the desk where he'd left Caleb playing with a mixture of cars and trains.

Mac had to laugh with raised eyebrows when Stella checked the locked filing cupboard just in case, with no succession of finding him in the office or nearby area Mac dug out his cell phone and passed it to Hawkes who then passed it to Stella shaking his head, who then passed it back to Mac.

"You lost him, you tell them" Mac said as he handed the phone back to Hawkes.

"Danny and Lindsay are scared of you Stella, you should tell them" Hawkes said as he placed the phone in her hand.

"You're the boss Mac" Stella smirked "You tell them"

With a sigh Stella shoved the handset back into Mac's pocket, we should tell them all in person, and they'll be less likely to kill us if there are witnesses.

"What's to say they won't kill us all" Mac replied, nodding none the less.

"Wanna have some fun Montana?" Danny asked as he caught sight of Stella, Mac and Hawkes stepping of the elevator, looking terrified, pushing each other forward in the direction of their office. "Something tells me that Hawkes never noticed Caleb escaping" he grinned as he discreetly nodded in the direction of the trio.

"It's about time we got revenge for all those dumpster dives" Lindsay smirked, and then straightened her face as they neared their office.

"Is Caleb all right?" Lindsay asked, amazing Danny with her straight face and faked worry composure

Stella fidgeted with the clasp on her watch nervously "We don't know where he is?"

"'Scuse me" Danny continued, relieved that Caleb has shuffled under the coat Lindsay had covered him with, so that he was now completely hidden from sight. "What did you just say?" Danny asked, he turned in his seat to the face the three of them.

He watched Hawkes take a deep breath, and he had to fight to hold back the smile that was threatening to spill over "One minute he was there and the next he was gone" Hawkes clarified.

"So you're telling me, that my only son is missing?" Lindsay took over "Out there, with any one, do you know how many nut jobs are out there Hawkes?" she asked, happy that she was somewhat making the former ME slightly more nervous than he already was.

"I only took my eyes off of him for a second guys" he tried to explain, but Danny raising his hand stopped him mid-sentence.

"Find my son Hawkes, don't make excuses or I'm gonna make the worst case you've ever worked look like a walk in the park" Hawkes nodded on a gulp and took off back to his office faster than he'd arrived at theirs.

As soon as he was out of earshot Lindsay and Danny cracked out laughing, causing Mac and Stella to look at them confused, Lindsay was the first to put them out of their misery as she stood and pulled back the jacket to reveal Caleb sound asleep.

"I saw him crawl out of Hawkes' office, he went through DNA, QD, your two's offices, layout, the break room and then to here, stripping as he went" Danny explained with a grin "I guess we forgot to let Hawkes know" he laughed as they watched Hawkes circle his desk, shaking his head.

A cry from Caleb as he awoke had the doctor racing back over to Danny and Lindsay's office with a scowl "He was here all along?" he asked in disbelief as Lindsay lifted her son up and began redressing him before handing over his bottle of apple juice.

"One point to the Messer's" Danny grinned as Caleb smiled around his bottle.

"Well Flack was right" Hawkes smirked, finally relieved that the infant was safe and sound "Your one mean baby Messer"

* * *

_So what do you all think?_

Massive thanks to my reviewers so far:-

_carly-babes11, Daisyangel, afrozenheart412, laurzz, CreggaFoeseeker, gwen24, Meredith and Derek, lindsay's idol, summergirlforever, RyansGirl, dantana-addict, GRACE5, uscrocks, pretty7, saderia, butterfly-92, Taylor-romana, NothatRose, shanabear, southerngurl1227, Bmangaka, CSI-Wanna Be-23, Shortcake82, webdlfan, and kayleetaraquinn, Brinchen86, Elja, royan1985, CSINYfan6 and skittlesmad ............ You all rock thank you :-)_


	15. Baby's First Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine**

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this, i had a mixture of ideas and it was tough choosing, so the next few will be updated within a few days of this one._

_I hope you enjoy this one too_

_A massive thank you to all you reviewers, you totally rock!_

_Feedback is greatly appreciated_

* * *

**Baby's First Crush**

It was Angell he wanted to lift him up and hold him, just Angell, no one else, not even Stella and boy had she been trying, Caleb smiled and buried his face in to her neck before pulling back and grinning at her before handing his toy train over.

He glared furiously at Flack when he greeted his girlfriend with a kiss to the cheek. Caleb tightened his grip "Mine" he added when Flack wrinkled his brow at the small infant in his girlfriends arms.

"You mess my ties, you steal my girl" Flack muttered with a grin as he turned and headed for the fridge for milk for his coffee "anything else you want to take?" he asked as Lindsay headed into the break room with a yawn.

"Don't pick on my boy Flack" Lindsay teased as she relieved Jess of Caleb and sat him on her knee "It's not your fault you're so cute" she giggled with a babyish voice and tickled him. The attention sent him into a fit of giggles and squirming on his mothers lap.

Flack could only scowl playfully; he'd often thought he'd have had to warn a few people off from his girlfriend, mainly criminals and other lowlifes but not his godson, his one year old god son for that matter.

Noticing Lindsay's yawns as she mixed the pot of pasta up for Caleb he couldn't help but resist "trying for that girl already Messer?" he grinned.

Lindsay blushed but shook her head "Danny's got cold, he's dying" she clarified, "he woke Caleb up with his sneezing, so he was up playing all night" it still amazed her how awake Caleb was, and that he wasn't yet fussy.

"I am dying Montana" Danny sniffled from the doorway, his nose slightly red but otherwise looking fine "and I hear my boy is working his charm" he grinned in Flack's direction, noticing Flack's arm around Jess's waist protectively.

"Yeah well your boy doesn't like me" Flack pouted "He messes my clothes, he tries to steal my girlfriend"

"Just keeping his godfather on his toes" Danny reasoned as he lifted Caleb from an almost dozing Lindsay before she dropped him to the floor. "Showing you what's in store when he hits puberty" Danny grinned.

"Mommy tired" Caleb stated as he wriggled from Danny's grasp and toddled over to where Don and Jess were stood, his arms up indicating he wanted Jess to lift him up, Jess obliged failing to see his sauce stained hands which made Don smile in victory, for once his clothes had escaped Scot free whereas Jess now had two tiny hand prints on her shoulders.

"I think that has something to do with you playing all night" Jess smiled and ruffled his hair "and your daddy acting like your baby brother" they laughed when Danny glared.

"I was worse yesterday" he tried as he moved Lindsay to the sofa to let her sleep for a few minutes before Mac came around and ordered them back to work.

Flack coughed as Caleb laughed before kissing Jess's cheek.

"Take pointers Flack, he's still in Diapers and he's already a romantic" Jess laughed as she messed Caleb's hair up earning her a grin from the infant in her arms.

"Takes after his daddy, eh kid?" Danny grinned.

"Your idea of romantic is a bug buffet in the break room" Flack snorted in response.

"If I'd have brought pizza, you'd have stuck around" he reasoned "I wanted Montana to myself"

"How'd you even afford that stuff anyway?" Flack asked, he'd heard from Hawkes that the delicacy wasn't cheap.

Danny shrugged and stroked Lindsay's hair back from her face "It was evidence" he reasoned when Flack laughed and clued Angell into the idea that Danny had used his badge.

"Besides I wanted to spend some time with her again"

"Again?" Angell questioned as she sat Caleb further up on her hip.

"We worked this music promoter case, Gideon Epp, Lindsay figured out what Mac's standing appointment on Wednesday's was, invited me to Cozy's to prove she knew Mac better than I did and then onto a bite to eat"

"You're starting to sound like a fairytale Messer" Lindsay mumbled from his lap, "You should stop talking you sound a lot better" she teased as she reached up and covered his mouth with her hand before falling back to sleep, her hand sliding down and catching on the opening of his shirt.

Jess smiled as Caleb offered her his bottle for her to take a drink from; he giggled and pressed it further into her lips as she shook her head.

"Nice" he assured her, taking a drink himself just to show her before offering the bottle back "drink" he told her forcing the teat into her mouth.

"I bet" Jess answered with a smile "But I think you should drink it, make you big and strong for when you're fighting Uncle Flack for the girls" She smiled and winked in Flack's direction.

"Mommy drink some" he decided as he wriggled to be put on the floor, walking steadily over to the couch he poked Lindsay's nose until she woke up with a tired smile, she feigned drinking the milk before handing it back to her son.

"That's nice baby" she told him with a smile as he climbed up beside her and laid his head on her stomach "You tired now?" she asked with a tired grin as she stroked his cheek. He nodded in reply and yawned before drinking his milk.

"Night Jess" Caleb smiled before settling down against his mother.

"Don't make me take you outside kid" Flack warned playfully with a laugh before Caleb joined his mother in sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I would love to know what you think?_

_A Massive thank you to all you readers and reviewers, your feedback is very much appreciated and makes me smile. Alot._


	16. Baby's First Easter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this, i hope you like it._

_Unbeta-ed therefore all mistakes are my own, and apologies in advance_

_Feedback is greatly appreciated._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – Baby's First Easter**

They had originally planned to keep the chocolate Easter eggs down to a minimum, that plan had been blown out of the water when Stella had turned up at their apartment with Easter eggs, one from every member of their team. Caleb had been in his element.

He'd be eating them for the next six months judging on how they were stocking up in the corner of the living room.

With plans to head off to Montana the following day, Caleb was sat in his high chair, a bowl filled with a broken up chocolate egg kept the boy quiet and happy, his hands covered in melted chocolate which he quickly spread over his cheeks into the front of his hair, and down onto his new tee. Where was Flack when they're son demanded a hug? Danny reminisced with a grin.

Stella cooed from afar while Lindsay and Danny rushed around packing for their late night flight, figuring it'd be easier to fly at night with a fidgeting infant who would without a doubt be hyper from the chocolate than through the day when there'd be more kids about and Caleb would be curious as to who everyone was and would want to be up out of his seat.

"Daddy, momma, daddy, momma" Caleb called out constantly from his high chair as he watched his parents run around their apartment, his chocolate stained arms in the air, his way of asking to be lifted free from his confines, the chocolate pieces now nothing more than a gooey mess, smeared over every surface in reach, himself included.

"Can you get him Stella?" Danny asked as he carried a handful of Caleb's clothes from the ironing board to the bedroom where Lindsay was packing all of their clothes into two suitcases.

A protest lingered on the edge of Stella's lips before she decided against it, I mean what was a little chocolate smearing between godmother and godson?

"Eurgh" she muttered as she held Caleb at arms length in front of her, small chocolate hand prints were faint on her forearms from where Caleb had gripped her. "This is so one for Daddy" she reasoned to both herself and to Caleb, luckily for the pair of them Lindsay chose that moment to announce that the packing was all done, Danny moving the suitcases to the hallway proved her statement.

"Anyone would think you're afraid of a little chocolate Stel" Lindsay smirked when she spotted the distance Stella held her son at.

"A little chocolate, no problem, a lot of chocolate, your problem" she grinned.

Not bothered about the chocolate smearing she relieved Stella of Caleb and carried him to the couch, removing his clothing she tossed them towards the bedroom, the baby wipes from the side of the table were retrieved and chocolate removed almost as quickly.

"You want to go find daddy for a bath?" Lindsay asked as she tickled Caleb, giggling Caleb shook his head and made no attempt to move from her lap. "You need to have a bath" she informed him with a serious face.

"No" Caleb answered, his head shaking once more "me bad" he grinned furiously and nodded.

Lindsay and Stella laughed at Caleb's latest declaration "You'd never cut it as a bad boy" Lindsay told him "You're too cute to be a bad boy"

"Good boy" Caleb stated and leant forward, resting his head on Lindsay's chest.

"Baths set" Danny advised as he rejoined them in the living room, he grinned when he noticed Caleb's tightened grip on Lindsay's shirt, loosening slightly as he let Stella kiss his cheek before she left them alone, his grip tightening almost as quickly.

He'd knew he'd never admit it aloud, but seeing Caleb and Lindsay together like they were tugged at his heart strings, he'd spent many a night himself resting his head on Lindsay's chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart while they tried to sleep.

"Who do you want to bath you?" Danny asked, knowing they'd stand a better chance of getting him in the tub if he had a choice in some way.

"Momma" he answered "Daddy, momma, daddy" he grinned and then laughed again, he'd spent the last two and a half days having a conversation that consisted of nothing but the words momma and daddy, often followed with the declaration that he was a bad boy.

"No more chocolate for you" Lindsay warned teasingly.

"Nice" Caleb pouted this time holding his arms up for his father to lift him from his mother.

"You bath him, I'll get started on dinner, his pajama's are on the changing table" she smiled as Danny bent over the couch to kiss her.

With dinner over and done with, the dishes cleaned and back in their original places the small family sat down in front of the TV, Caleb had fallen asleep not long after dinner, his sleeping form lay across Lindsay's legs, Lindsay herself close to falling asleep against his chest.

Combing his fingers through her hair he felt her sigh in comfort, his gaze stroked over her calm features, he'd seen almost every emotion from her, seeing her content, at peace and happy made him happy.

"He really wants to be a bad boy huh?" Lindsay asked her voice soft and quiet, fingers of one hand laced with his, the other stroking Caleb's cheek. "Just like his daddy" she smirked.

"I'm a good boy Montana, what you implying" he teased with a kiss to her temple "We've just got to be really good while we're at your moms"

"I booked us into a hotel" she winked "told my mom Caleb was fussy at bedtime, didn't want to wake everyone else up" she told him "It's nice going back, seeing everyone, but after a day they start to get under you're feet"

Danny nodded in understanding just as Flack's car horn blared from the street below; alerting them to his arrival so he could drop the three of them at the airport. With Danny grabbing the two suitcases, Lindsay lifted Caleb into her arms and grabbed the lightweight stroller from by the door, with everything switched off and unplugged and the doors locked, they set off bound for Montana and to no doubt for more chocolate eggs for Caleb.

* * *

So what do you think?

Massive thank you to everyone reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me.

* * *


	17. Baby's First Sick Day

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine

_A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in updating, massive thank you to all who reviewed this so far you've made my whole day, nope scrap that, my whole year so far. Thank you so much!_

_Unbeta-ed therefore any and all mistakes are my own and apologies in advance_

_I hope you enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Baby's first sick day**

His body was covered, tiny little pink dots, looking as though they'd been penned on with a pink felt tipped pen, had it not been for the raised fever and Caleb's sudden desire to itch himself they'd have been convinced that that's just what they were.

He'd cried his little heart out when Danny had tried to rub the Calamine Lotion in softly with a cotton wool ball, luckily both parents had already had the chicken pox so they were safe in the knowledge of knowing they wouldn't get them again.

Lindsay had had to place his mittens over his hands to stop him from scratching the tops off and scarring himself, a blister on his inner cheek meant he was on liquefied foods for the next week or so until they crusted over and healed.

Other than the obvious sign of the virus and the odd bout of vomiting he looked and acted normally, he still ran riot around their apartment; he still managed to find his drum set from wherever his mother had hidden it.

The others from the lab were warned to stay away if they hadn't already had the virus; Mac had ordered the pair of them to stay home.

"Mommy" Caleb cooed from the edge of his play matt, his gloved hands rubbing the blister on his ear "Ick" he called out as his mother approached with a smile and then a yawn before smiling once more, he'd kept them both up all night, with his crying and his fidgeting, it had taken a full three hours of climbing in and out of bed before Lindsay relented and carried him through to their bedroom with them, he'd settled atop Danny's bare chest almost instantly, they'd woken up to find him naked and wriggling his body across the sheets trying to find relief from the itch on his skin.

He'd stilled the minute Danny acknowledged that he was awake; a tiny innocent grin appeared before he wriggled in vain once more.

"You're sick?" Lindsay repeated "Is that right?" she asked as she lifted him and sat him in his chair a cooled bowl of soup waiting for him "You hungry?" she asked him as she lifted the bowl up and his small plastic spoon, his mouth opened wide before she sat back down.

"Stella's got his chicken pox" Danny greeted with a grin as he re-entered their apartment armed with yet more calamine lotion along with a children's flu mixture to take off some of his fever.

"I thought she'd already had them?" Lindsay questioned, as far as they knew Adam was the only one who hadn't had them.

Danny kissed both Lindsay and Caleb before he answered "She wasn't sure, with moving from foster home to foster home, she couldn't remember and hasn't anyone to go back to and ask" he informed her "so she's coming over later to suffer alongside him" he grinned.

"Daddy ick" Caleb informed his father before a spoonful of chicken soup filled his mouth.

"Really, you hear that mommy? Caleb's sick, we should sell him" Danny teased.

"No" Caleb squealed "Etter" he kicked his legs out in front of him, his mouth open and ready for the next mouthful of soup from his mother.

"Thought you might be" Danny winked "I'll go run him a bath, oatmeal style" he grinned and kissed Lindsay's cheek once more.

"Aveeno's in the bedroom" she called after him, she waited until she heard the water hitting the bottom of the plastic baby bath before she stripped Caleb down to his diaper ready for when Danny carried the bath back through to the living room.

With tears looming on the horizon from their little boy Lindsay soothed him before he started crying, he really hated the new bath routine, the oatmeal replaced his favorite bubbles, and the thickness of the water meant he couldn't get his rubber duck to swim through the water anymore, not unless he steered it all the way.

Making bath time as quick as possible Lindsay carried him through to the bedroom, laying him on the changing table she took the soaked cotton ball from Danny and dabbed it over Caleb's blisters, leaving him with a pink tinge on his skin.

Danny had bribed his stillness with the promise of staying up a little later and getting to play with Auntie Stella.

"You do realize that if you were pregnant it'd be too dangerous for you to be near him whilst he has the pox" Danny stated out of the blue, his arms circling her from behind, his hands resting tenderly on her abdomen.

"I know and I should be grateful I'm not pregnant then huh?" she answered, "The right time will come Dan" she told him as she strapped a diaper to Caleb and helped him to sit up "it's less pressure if we don't plan when we're going to have the next one Danny"

"I know" he smiled "I was just saying, it's a good job he got them now, we have our wedding anniversary coming up, and I have big plans"

"Do I get to see natural light then?" she asked with a knowing glance, her eyebrow cocked.

"Sure" he smiled "Through the bedroom window" he laughed as she tried to smack him upside the head with a giggle of her own.

Stella feigned looking horrified as she watched Caleb join her chicken pox up with a washable marker he'd found in his play box, it wouldn't have been so bad if she could have covered them over with her own clothing, but he'd ventured up onto her neck and was now on her chin, Lindsay had promised her a shower before she left, so she'd let the infant continue, besides it kept his mind from taking his own skin off through scratching. Danny and Lindsay had left them alone to share their virus while they changed the bedding in both rooms to prevent the virus spreading further, or lingering around any longer than wanted.

Danny smirked as he crept up on Lindsay while she smoothed out the new pillowcases on the bed, his arms snaking around her waist made her startle slightly, he grinned into her neck when she held on to his arms "Stella's keeping Caleb busy" he whispered against her skin.

"I'm not having sex while one of our senior bosses is in our living room" she informed him, yet unable to keep from deepening the kiss he'd initiated.

"We'll be quick" he offered "and quiet" he added

"No" she answered "definitely later" she promised, the sound of Stella whispering their names ended their conversation.

"The pen ran out, about the same time his batteries did" she smiled and handed the sleeping boy over to Danny who carried him through to his own crib, while Lindsay sorted out some towels for Stella to use for showering.

"Out like a light" Danny smiled as he plopped down dramatically onto the bed Lindsay had just made, waiting patiently for Stella to leave.

* * *

So i would really like to know what you think...


	18. Baby’s First Horse Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this guys, apparently writing a back up image is not the same as burning the back up image, and it's really a bad idea to restore your computer if it's not backed up properly, you lose everything, trust me, i know.

Anyhow, i want to thank all you fabulous readers and reviewers you are all totally amazing! Massive Thank You to you all, and i'm so sorry i haven't personally replied to your reviews my email address is giving me serious jip right now.

And on with the story... Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Baby's First Horse Ride**

Danny had been against it from the beginning, there were so many accidents to be had, the horse could rear up and send both his wife and son to the floor where they'd be promptly trampled on by the rogue horse, who somehow signaled in horse talk to the other horses that they should come join in on the trampling of Lindsay and Caleb.

"Danny Messer, you are losing it" Lindsay replied when her eyebrows came back down from her hairline, where they'd ventured during Danny's rambling.

"Shooter is the horse I've had for years, he's never once reared up, he's not easily spooked" she reminded him "there is no way a hundred horses are stampeding through the meadow" she grinned as she pulled her horse riding hat from the shelf along with the one she'd had when she was just a kid.

"A hundred horses, no one said anything about you having a hundred horses" Danny fretted as he reluctantly strapped the riding hat to his son's head while he sat protesting, knowing full well Lindsay had this argument covered, it was almost like she'd rehearsed it through the whole flight to Montana.

"I don't, just three" she winked at him "You should come, set an example for your little boy" she teased as a long jacket was zipped onto Caleb "Besides he adores Shooter"

"Right, he adores Shooter" Danny mimicked "How could I forget?" he asked, even he had to admit, seeing Caleb trying to scale the fence to give the carrot to the horse had brought a smile to his face, splitting it with a wide grin when Caleb 'assured' the horse that despite it being a vegetable the carrot didn't taste too bad.

The sound of Caleb laughing as the horse tickled the palm of his hand with his nose was mesmerizing, the first time he'd held the carrot up he'd ended up dropping it thinking that the horse was gonna eat his hand. With that in mind Danny had done the exact same thing the first time he'd held a handful of sugar cubes out.

Mounting the horse first, Lindsay steadied herself in the Saddle, shuffling back so Caleb could sit in front of her, the reins balanced so she could grab them easily. Caleb seemed almost excited by the large animal that stood proudly in front of him; twice he'd tried to mount the horse himself before the saddle was even strapped in place.

"You ready Montana?" Danny asked while he struggled to restrain an excited Caleb who was wriggling with every breath. Lindsay turned and nodded with a smile, and with Danny's help held Caleb in place as she took hold of the reins.

As Danny stood giving a warning glare in Shooters direction, Caleb shuffled in an attempt to get the horse to move forward, "Say bye-bye to Daddy" Lindsay coaxed.

"Be steady Montana, no jumping fences a'ight" he warned playfully "I want you both back in one piece" he called after them as the horse began a steady cant from the edge of the meadow to the middle, Caleb squealing happily as he was jostled from the horses movements, his hands gripping tightly to Lindsay's outstretched arms told them he wasn't entirely confident about the whole thing. After a few moments of trotting around the meadow Caleb grew brave and instead of gripping Lindsay's arm he held the edge of the Saddle in front of him.

Confident that Caleb was comfortable Lindsay picked up speed slightly, with a grin in Danny's direction she wasn't surprised to see her mother and father flanked on either side of her husband.

Half an hour later saw them stood at the fence, Lindsay had grown dizzy at circling the field and Caleb growing somewhat bored, Shooter was now off doing his own thing back in the field.

"We got you guys a little something" Lindsay's mom announced once her daughter had lifted her grandson up onto the top bar of the fence so he could watch the animals around the ranch, with a nod of her head she signaled to where her eldest son was leading a Falabella horse up the drive, the miniature breed of horse almost had Caleb on the floor with excitement "Now before either of you lecture me on buying her, it's an early birthday present for him, it's his horse for whenever he's here" she informed them with a grin "she's going to need a name" she told them as Danny held Caleb while Lindsay hugged her mom in thanks.

Setting Caleb down the ground, the five adults stood and watched as he toddled off the horse held by Lindsay's mom, they watched as he tried to hug the horse, not quite reaching the horses neck he'd settled for a leg instead.

"I'm telling ya Montana, if he kicks up a fuss when it comes to going back, it's all on you" Danny grinned as his arms circled her waist from behind.

"Just because your too scared to ride the big horses and too big to ride the little one" Lindsay teased with a grin that split her face.

Danny shook his head in response "What kinda horse is a bellafalla whatever anyway?" he asked as Lindsay's mom handed over a small handful of sugar lumps to Caleb who looked as though he was torn between feeding them to his horse or eating them himself. The horse answered for him as she nudged his hand softly.

"Falabella" Lindsay corrected "The surname of the guy who first bred them"

Danny shook his head with a grin "Why am I not surprised that you know that?" in silence they both watched as a halter and reins was fixed on to the horse.

"Mommy, ride?" Caleb asked after a few moments of silence, Lindsay nodded while Danny headed off for the riding hat that had been left hanging over the fence of the pasture.

"I don't think he'd do much damage to himself Dan" Lindsay assured as he strapped the hat to his son "He's a lot closer to the ground"

"When his skull is fully fused together I'll consider leaving the hat off" he told her with a grin, she smiled and waited for the inevitable "besides how's he gonna protect his little sister if he bumps his head and forgets who he is?" they both smirked, he was becoming predictable.

"Go lead your son round the drive; I'm going to make drinks"

"Face it Montana, it's gonna happen, might as well stop fighting it" he called after her as she laughed and shook her head, taking a hold of the reins from Lindsay's mom, he made sure the other hand was resting on Caleb's back incase he should 'forget' to hold himself up "aint that right bud? You and I against mommy until we get that baby sister you want"

"Aster Daddy" Caleb whined completely ignoring everything but the horse he was riding on.

With a sigh of defeat he walked faster until Caleb giggled the sight of his mother carrying drinks and his sippy cup made him want to jump off mid trot, his father caught him before his face made contact with the gravel. "Can we give up with the scare Daddy day, it really isn't funny" he warned playfully as he handed the pony back to be let loose in the meadow with Shooter.

Seeing Danny and Caleb relaxed on the porch bench made her laugh, both of them mirroring each others poses, legs outstretched in front of their slouched bodies, one hand behind their heads, the other holding their drink to their mouths.

"Like father, like son" Lindsay whispered proudly before joining them both on the seat with a smile.

* * *

A/N: I would love to know what you think, any idea's that you want to see are greatly appreciated.


	19. Baby's First Injury

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

_A/N: I have to confess - you guys are amazingly awesome with your reviews and idea's. And hopefully with all technical issues aside updates should be faster and more frequent._

_A Massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and to my anonymous reviewer who i couldn't reply to personally - Thank you so much for reviewing :)_

_And let the countdown to season 6 begin :)_

_Enjoy and please review, your feedback and idea's are fueling this story._

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Baby's First Injury**

His head now sported an angry looking red bump that would no doubt develop in to a just as angry looking bruise, Lindsay had smothered in witch hazel to help the swelling and discoloration go quicker but until he saw results he wasn't convinced.

Shifting Caleb slightly to relieve the numbness in his arm had Danny frowning; although he had to admit it was nice to watch his son sleep it shouldn't have to be at the request of Angel of Mercy's medical staff.

Stroking Caleb's cheek he smiled, a little over two years he'd been terrified that he wouldn't make a good father, his mother had told him that the fact he was terrified meant that he was willing to try to be a good dad and he'd spend the rest of his life worrying about his baby boy. He never knew how right she'd be until now, he'd been terrified when Stella had called to say that Flack had dropped Caleb and he'd landed on his head and was then in the back of an ambulance on his way to the nearest hospital.

"How's he doing?" Lindsay asked breaking through the silence as she sat down beside them both.

"Still sleeping" Danny answered with a soft smile "How are you feeling?" she'd been down with a sickness bug for the last few days, he'd hoped for a 'bug' that grew but her cycle had come around and he'd admitted defeat.

"Better, Mac locked Flack in interrogation with Stella" she laughed quietly so as not to disturb Caleb's nap.

Danny sighed, he knew it had been an accident, so did the rest of the lab, personally he thought Stella got a kick out of scaring the crap out of Flack, but that was beside the point, he was just relieved that other than a minor headache his son was going to be OK.

"He's gonna bribe for pizza, y'know that don't cha" Danny teased with a grin.

"Already on the way" Lindsay confessed "I don't think it's a good idea to let him spend the afternoon asleep, no matter how much he likes his cars I hate them when it comes to three AM car chases around his bedroom"

"You'd love it if we had a little girl that wanted to play rescue the princess at three AM" he teased. Her regulatory eye roll followed promptly and smiled at him.

"Wake your son up Messer, pizza's here" she answered as she shook her head. He'd be using his detective skills to find out she was pregnant; she had it hard during pregnancy it was only fair he had it hard to find out.

"Hey baby" Danny smiled as Caleb blinked awaked after a few pokes to his nose from his father "Mommy has pizza" he sing-songed. He was rewarded instantly with a grin of baby white teeth.

"Ow" Caleb feigned as his hand shot to his head, nowhere near his slowly developing bruise.

"And chocolate milk" Danny laughed, his son was so predictable, he blamed Lindsay, she was the one who'd gotten him addicted to the stuff. An even wider grin rewarded him.

"I don't know how you manage it Caleb" Danny sighed as he faced Caleb towards him "Your mouth is right down here" he began, his index finger touching his son's lips "but you got pizza sauce up here" he smirked as he lifted the strand of short hair stained with pizza sauce.

"Mommy kiss ow" Caleb stated "all better" he added as he grabbed a toy car from the arm of the chair "brum brum" he laughed as he drove the car over Danny's up, up to his shoulder and then venturing onto his face and back down the other arm.

"Where'd you go Montana?" Danny called, she'd said she was heading to the bathroom but that was nearing on five minutes ago.

"Monana?" Caleb called out confused.

"I ran him a bath" she smiled as she leaned over the back of the sofa "you wash him and I'll get his PJ's ready"

Danny nodded, taking extra care as he removed his son's t-shirt and vest.

Lindsay smiled as he took off for the bathroom, she'd spent the last five minutes writing on the mirror in Vaseline, then she'd ran the shower for the steam and closed the door to keep it in while she ran a slightly cooler bath for Caleb. If he paid attention he'd see it before the steam disappeared.

"Period pains my ass Linds" Danny mumbled with a smile as he dropped Caleb into his bath seat, grabbing a dry rag he cleaned the mirror before grabbing the baby shampoo and bath soap. He had to admit that the witch hazel had taken a lot of the discoloration away from the bump on his hairline, but one thing was for sure, he was playing Lindsay at her own game.

"So I was thinking maybe we can take him to the zoo tomorrow" Danny offered as he handed Caleb over wrapped warmly in the towel he'd taken from the heated towel rail.

He hadn't missed the slight flash of disappointment when he failed to mention the baby news she'd written across the mirror, he however grinned inwardly.

"I think he might be better off sleeping in our room for tonight, I don't want him banging his head on the edge of the crib while it's still sore" Lindsay smiled, Danny nodded in agreement as she pulled pale blue trousers up their son's legs. "Do you want to grab a film or something? Early night?"

"What do you think buddy?" Danny asked as he grabbed two DVD's from the shelf in their bedroom "Dumbo or Robin Hood?"

"Robin" Caleb answered without hesitation.

As if rehearsed, Caleb fell asleep as the end credits rolled up the screen; somehow he'd gone from lying on the pillows to lying across Lindsay's lap, neither of them made an attempt to move him into the bed properly, both too comfortable to move themselves, for the last few seconds his index finger had been idly drawing on her stomach, giving no clue to the fact that he knew, deep down inside he wanted to shout and jump on the bed, but somehow he knew Lindsay would never let him live it down if he did, it'd be around the lab and the precinct before morning.

It was only after he'd drawn the two shapes six times over did she realize that he did know after all "It might not be a girl" Lindsay smiled.

"It's a girl" he repeated "Messages on a mirror Montana?" he teased "I'd have thought you'd have had it in lights" he laughed.

Lindsay glared "I tried but I get distracted by his light box, I have to poke all the lights till they go out" she reminded him sheepishly "You're lucky you had it spelled out for you, I was all for leaving a brand new newborn diaper on your pillow and letting you figure it out for yourself"

"This baby girl's making you mean Linds" Danny pouted "Don't make us boys gang up on you" he added as Caleb stirred long enough to crawl up the bed and take over Danny's pillow.

"Oh, yeah your little boy wants you to sleep on the floor" Lindsay laughed "Besides he's a mommy's boy" she stuck her tongue out childishly "I'm gonna look like a house again aint I?" she frowned.

Danny refrained from answering, if he said yes he'd end up a few inches shorter when she'd taken his knee caps out, but if he'd said no she'd have slapped him for lying to her. "His bruise is healing nicely" he stated instead as he tried to move Caleb back to the middle of the bed and off of his pillow.

"Ow Daddy" Caleb whimpered, his hand shooting to his forehead for extra emphasis on his injury.

"Nice try buddy, now move, mommy makes a nice pillow" he stated when Lindsay laughed at him and his failed attempts. It became a scramble for Danny's side of the bed as Danny lifted Caleb to the middle before both males scrambled for the pillow at the same time, Danny getting there a fraction of a second before his son. Shuffling over he made room for Caleb to sleep on the same pillow before their son gave in and moved to the middle of the bed with a slight sigh as he fell back to sleep.

"If this is a girl you gonna fight her for the bathroom too?" Lindsay laughed making Danny blush at his own antics.

"If I need in there then yeah" he stated simply "Besides I can't sleep if I don't have my pillow" he added childishly before winking at her and closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

She wasn't about to tell him that she'd switched his beloved pillow for hers a week earlier and he'd yet to notice the difference.

* * *

Sooo.... What do you think? :)

Unbeta-ed therefore errors and mistakes are my own and apologies :)


	20. Baby's First Camp Out

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

_A/N:_ Sorry for the long time in updating, but here it is :) and I hope you like it

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Baby's First Camp Out**

"I'll miss you" Danny sighed as he wrapped his arms around Lindsay's growing waist; he buried his nose into her neck and squeezed gently.

Lindsay couldn't help it, her body shook with muffled giggles, and tears from laughing were streaming down her face "It may be ten years before we share a bed again" he continued, ignoring his wife's desperate attempts to restrain herself from an hysterical outburst.

"Be safe at night Linds" she lost it at his last statement and burst into hysterics, her body creased over as she laughed until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"You're… you're only… sleeping" her words faded off as another wave of laughter shook her slender frame.

"Laugh it up Montana" he chided as Caleb dragged his pillow from his bedroom to the living room "That for the tent baby?" Danny asked as Caleb handed the pillow over for it to be put into the two man tent Caleb had insisted he and his father slept in for the night. Lindsay had agreed and said they could move the furniture and set it up in the living room.

"Night mommy" Caleb smiled as he hugged Lindsay's legs.

Lifting her son up to give him a cuddle before bed "Night baby" she giggled "Look after your wimp of a daddy" she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah Lindsay" Danny smirked "You'll be saying that when he wants to camp out every night" he whined as he reminded himself of the comfy bed he was sacrificing for the night.

"You kidding me" Lindsay laughed "I don't gotta fight you for the covers if that happens" she winked teasingly "don't make me tell Flack" she teased.

"You wouldn't" Danny gasped as he lifted Caleb from Lindsay and ushered him into his sleeping bag.

"Oh I would" Lindsay reminded him "have fun sleeping on the cold, hard, wooden floor" she smirked knowing it'd rile him up. She laughed at his glare as she sauntered off to their bedroom.

Leaving the bedroom door open she let out an audible sigh of appreciation as she sunk down in to the mattress.

"Don't be mean Montana" Danny called through. She laughed in response before settling under the covers with her book.

She'd lost all sense of time by the time she'd finished reading, Danny's soft snores could be heard as she tip-toed from the bedroom to the bathroom.

She'd just climbed back into bed when she heard the patter of Caleb's tiny feet against the hardwood flooring as he made his way sleepily into her bedroom.

"You bailed on daddy huh?" she grinned as she lifted Caleb into bed beside her.

She grinned as Caleb released a sigh of comfort and snuggled into her chest. She so couldn't wait for Danny's expression in the morning.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, eagerly awaiting the arrival of morning.

Lindsay awoke before her son and husband; she couldn't help but grin at Caleb's snoozing form, the rustling of polyester had her stifling a laugh once more. She heard him groan as he cracked his neck and his back to rid himself of kinks he'd gained from sleeping on the floor.

"You awake Montana?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, how'd you sleep?" she asked, her laid on her side hid Caleb from his view

Danny nodded with a wince as he stretched, "He's still sleeping" he informed her.

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked coughing to hide her laugh as Caleb stirred from behind her.

Danny spluttered as Caleb sat up with a laugh, leaning back out of the bedroom doorway to look at the tent and back again "How long has he been there?" he asked.

"Since around midnight" Lindsay confessed with a laugh as Danny playfully glared at them both.

Crawling into bed beside them both, he pulled the covers up over him, "So you're telling me that you made Daddy sleep on the floor for nothing?" Danny asked as he tickled Caleb relentlessly.

"No Daddy" Caleb laughed as he fought against his fathers tickling fingers "camp night" he laughed

Danny shook his head "Camp night no more, you bailed on me for my comfy bed" still he couldn't help the smile on his face, if he hadn't been so tired, he'd have crept out of the tent for the bed too "and you can stop laughing Montana, you have no idea how much my back hurts"

"When you've given birth, then and only then can you complain about pain, Cowboy" Lindsay retaliated.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short, I couldn't think of anything else to put into the chapter.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	21. Baby's First Naughty Day

**Baby's First… Naughty Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine  
**

A/N: Well I'm back! It's been a busy two years and I feel a little out of touch, so I would really appreciate reviews letting me know what you think.

After spending several months in my own place, and visiting my mom's when everyone was there, and my nephew being uncharacteristically naughty, this story was born, and the noise levels… Wow! Ha, to say my son was shocked was an understatement.

* * *

He was well on the verge of calling his wife up and begging her to trade his day off, so he could go to the lab and get some peace, glancing around at the mess and his sniffling son, he decided against it. Lindsay needed all the rest she could get, and lumbering her with their son when he was at his naughtiest so he could get some peace wasn't fair.

"Are you sorry?" Danny asked as he righted the pot Caleb had kicked over, he already knew the answer but it was worth a shot right?

"No" Caleb answered and toed some of the dirt from the pot in front of him.

Danny tried hard to keep his face schooled into a stern one, rather than bursting out laughing like he wanted to. "Why did you do it?" Caleb had been playing up all morning.

His son's only response was to shrug and glance around the room at the chaos he had caused.

The laundry basket had been upturned and the contents emptied, the spoons and pan's he'd been set up to play with were left untouched. DVD's had been pulled down from the rack and were now stacked up against the door, meaning they'd have to be moved very soon for Lindsay's arrival home in a few hours.

"Go take a seat on the naughty spot while Daddy cleans up, you can think about what you've done, and then apologize"

Caleb stood where he was for several moments, before deciding his daddy wasn't joking, doing as he was told, however, didn't mean he agreed with it, and he'd let his father know about it. Sighing he stamped his bare feet and dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

Again Danny resisted the urge to laugh.

Danny set the timer for four minutes before busying himself with the cleaning, normally they'd only sit Caleb on the naughty spot for three minutes, one for each year of his age, however Danny felt the extra minute was definitely needed.

"Daddy" Caleb whispered, as he spun himself around on his bottom "I not sorry" he gloated as he watched his father use the dustpan and brush to replant the small tree that stood by their TV.

"As long as you're comfortable on that spot until you are Caleb" Danny warned, the living room almost corrected back to its usual state.

"I like it" Caleb retorted "I only good for Mommy" he grinned and began banging his feet on the floor.

Danny turned to place the DVD's on the shelf and allowed himself to use Lindsay's method of reverse psychology to tame their wild one into being good.

"Well Daddy likes it when you're naughty, so we're cool" he hid his grin well as Caleb looked at him shocked.

"Really?" Caleb gasped

Danny nodded, "Sure when you're naughty, I get you're pudding"

"I be good then" he stilled his feet before crossing them "I help?" he asked. Danny had to give it to him; the three year old knew how to score brownie points with his parents.

"Oh I don't know, Daddy really likes pudding, are you sure you don't want to pull the cushions of the couch?" the look on his son's face was priceless.

Caleb shook his head as his mother entered their apartment "stop giving him idea's" she warned, she knew what was going down, she did it all the time, but playing with her husband was fun.

"He's been bad all day, Linds" Danny moaned.

Caleb shook his head when his mother looked at him "I been good like I pwomised" he smiled.

Lindsay smirked, "I'm going to change"

The minute she was out of start the almost scheduled, good-natured bickering began "you little fibber" she heard her husband gasp, a giggle from Caleb told her that her husband had swooped him up and was tickling him.

"Proof it Daddy" a giggling voice cried out.

"Sit down you little monster, I'm going to make dinner"

Caleb dropped with a thud "Don't eat my pudding" he cried out.

* * *

A/N: I would love to know what you think. Good or bad :)


	22. Baby's First Haircut

A/N: I'm back with another short update :) Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

* * *

**Baby's First Haircut**

"What if they catch him with the scissors Danny?" Lindsay fretted as she held Caleb's hand on the way to the barber shop.

"He'll be fine" Danny repeated for what had to be the third time since they'd left their home "I mean the worst that could happen is he'd lose an ear" he jumped sideways to avoid her first that came towards him. He grinned and scooped Caleb up off the sidewalk and onto his shoulders. She'd not hurt him if he held their pride and joy in his arms.

"You're a pig" she retorted, now her hands were free, she had nothing to distract her, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket she fiddled with the keys that were held there.

"Oink oink" Caleb giggled, his tiny hands holding his Daddy's ears for safety.

Lindsay smiled, "you tell him baby"

The tinkling of the bell as the door to the barbers was pushed open had Lindsay's tummy in knots, her baby boy was having his baby curls cut off, and she knew they may or may not grow back, but if his hair grew any longer, she could put him in a dress and he'd easily pass for a little girl.

Danny waved to the elderly woman who came through from the back; the same woman who had cut his hair year upon year was about to lend her skills to the mop that currently sat upon the head of their two year old.

"Relax dear" Lindsay smiled as she read 'Celia' on the older woman's apron "he can sit on your knee if it makes you feel better"

"I'll be fine" Lindsay smiled, "but if he fidgets I'll get him"

Danny snorted, "Linds, Celia here has never cut anyone… well there was that one time…"

"Stop winding your wife up, remember I also cut your hair my boy!" she scolded "He'll be fine; most children tend to sit still when they're in front of a mirror, it'll be over before he knows what's happening"

Lindsay nodded, while Danny went and took a seat in the waiting area, close enough to see what was happening and far enough away so that Lindsay didn't feel like taking his head off when words fell out of his mouth.

Celia worked quickly while Caleb pulled funny faces to his reflection in the mirror, within minutes his hair was looking neater and tidier, with a tiny dab of hair serum his hair was spiked up and mirrored his father's messy look and he was finished.

"Ears are still intact I see" Danny smiled as he brushed a small tuft of hair from his shoulder, and lifted some that had fallen into the hood on his sweatshirt.

"You're not funny" Caleb however giggled, as a piece of hair that had been balanced on his nose fell down the front of his top.

"Would you like me to do yours Danny?" Celia asked, as funny as he thought he was, Danny hated having his hair cut as much as Lindsay didn't want Caleb's to be done.

With a visible swallow, he shook his head and messed with his hair, "I'm good"

"Scaredy cat" Lindsay smirked, as she helped Caleb to stand down from his chair and helped brush the hair from his clothing that had escaped the cloak that had been draped around his shoulders. She smiled proudly when Caleb said thank you in return for the lollipop that had been handed to him from the older woman.

"You're not funny" Danny muttered as they left the small barber shop and headed for home.

* * *

I would love to know what you think :)


	23. Baby's First Snow Day

**Baby's First… Snow Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, Caleb is mine :)  
**

A/N: Firstly, wow has it really been that long since I last updated? My how time flies, anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me

Secondly, I have a massive favour to ask, as you all know CSI:NY came close to ending last season, and we are hoping the same doesn't come true at the end of season 9, myself and several other's are currently running a campaign called Operation9, a campaign to help CBS renew the show for at least another season. For more information either send me a PM, or visit our Facebook Page to sign the petition and find out more information. Search Save CSI New York. Operation 9 on Facebook

* * *

The curtains were pulled back slowly, an excited squeal followed at the sight before his eyes. What had once been a dull and busy grey street below was now void of people and covered with thick white snow.

His parents had assured him the night before, that if the snow settled and it was deep enough to play in, then they'd take him to the park and they'd build snowmen. His head turned slowly at the sound of his bedroom door opening, at the sight of his father's face, Caleb smiled.

'Park?' he asked, one word was all he needed to say, and he hoped for the right answer.

At the nod from his father, he cried out excitedly and jumped up and down on his bed, his teddy bear bouncing up, every time his feet made contact with the mattress. He stopped suddenly, as if just remembering something. 'Mommy too?' he questioned, his little face set in a serious expression.

He began bouncing once his mother appeared with his wellies, hat, scarf and gloves. As she fished around in his drawers to find something warm for their lively toddler to wear, Danny announced that Caleb's breakfast was ready, and they wouldn't be going anywhere until the Readybrek was fully consumed.

Without the usual grumbling, Caleb climbed up into his booster seat at the table and happily began eating his breakfast, stopping occasionally to blow onto his spoon. As he ate, Danny stood leaning against the worktop slowly drinking his cup of coffee, hardly believing how quickly there little boy was growing. Sure there baby daughter would be arriving in around three months, but for now, Caleb was still there baby boy.

With breakfast done and out of the way, and Caleb dressed in full winter gear, the trio headed across to the park, walking slowly to avoid slipping, the blonde haired infant took pleasure out of being pulled through the snow by his father in his shiny blue sled.

Glancing back regularly they ensured that the boisterous boy remained seated until they were safely in the park. The minute they were alongside the bench he was up, out and running around. Lindsay sighed as she sat down on the bench, luckily someone had been there previous and the snow had been cleared from the seat.

They'd only been in the park for ten minutes and the men in her life had rolled a substantial sized snow ball, a few more turns and they'd have the body for the snow man they were building, she was grateful for the hot chocolate Danny had bought her from the local vendor, without it, no doubt she would have been cold.

Once the slightly smaller ball had been placed precariously on top of the body, she watched as Danny glanced around no doubt looking for something to use as facial features, with a smile she called Caleb over to where she was seated. Automatically going into 'Mom' mode, she gently brushed the clinging snow from his trousers and coat before digging into her purse and pulling out a carrot to use for the nose and two large dress buttons to use for the eyes, she smiled at the grin on Caleb's face before she fished deep into her pocket and pulled out several stone's she'd managed to pick up from the ground surrounding the bench.

'For the mouth' she smiled.

As Caleb gently placed the items he'd been given onto the snowman, Danny had yet to realise and was still searching for items to use.

'All done Daddy' Caleb grinned as he wrapped an arm around the neck of the snowman proudly. His mother was quick and managed to snap a photo using her cell phone.

With the hot chocolate gone, and the cold settling in, they made the decision to head home, a promise to let Caleb watch his favourite DVD once they got home, had him jumping into his sled, ready for the ride home.

'You'll be able to see your snowman from your window when we get home' Danny smiled, as they realised they had inadvertently built there frosted friend in line with their apartment.

A tired smile answered him.


End file.
